Vikki meets Dora
by Empress of the Vampires
Summary: Lets go fly a kite, up to the highest height! Hi ev'r one, this, is a funny story. Because I said so. Don't argue. I have friends in high places. ferdinard the quarter falls from a tree
1. Lets be friends!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dora the Explorer, if I did, I would have committed suicide by now. 

Vicki meets Dora… 

One bright sunny day in North Carolina,

Vicki and her three relatives, Nathan, Eldi, and Eddie, were 

Sitting around, really bored.

Nathan: What da ya wanna do?

Eldi: Well, we can't go to our base until the moms and dads 

are back from the Food Lion, they won't let us out in the 

bay completely alone. 

Vicki (feeling a bit random): There are 14 Food Lions from 

here to Virginia; I'll rule the world some day!!! 

Mwahahahahahahaha!!!

Eddie: You always say that!

Nathan: Hmmmm… 

Eldi: Hmmmm…

Nathan: I GOT IT!!!! 

Eddie: What? Another plan to kill Marik and steal his 

rod??? He's a cartoon! A 

CARTOON I SAY!!!!!!!!!

(Marik is from YuGiOh for those of you who aren't fans)

Eldi: NO!!!! He's real I swear!!! I got his autograph!!!

Nathan: Right, lets see what's on TV……………

Vicki: It's Dora the Explorer; I hate this show, hey 

wouldn't it be funny if someone got zapped into the TV or 

… AHHHHHHHH!

Vicki: Where the heck am I???????

Voice that is very familiar: Ola!!!

Vicki: uhhhhhhhhhh… NOOOOOOO!!!! It's you! It burns, it burns!!!!

Vicki cringes in pain after seeing………………….

Possessor of voice: Ola!!! I'm DORA!!!!

Vicki: Nooooo, where's Nathan, Eldi, and Eddie???

Boots: Hi! I'm Bo………………..

Vicki: Boots, I know.

Dora: Amazing, she knows you!

Vicki in thought: Maybe I can make them take me to their secret base. And maybe they'll have advanced technology that will help me take over the world!!!! Or maybe they'll even have a Popsicle stick… hmmmmm…

Boots: Are you ok? 

(Vicki is still in thought)

Dora: Who are you, great mind reading one?

Vicki back to reality: Why do you want to know, hmmmm? 

Dora: We just wanted to know your name, oh well.

Boots:  We're going to the……………..

Vicki (who had seen the previews for this show): Firehouse, right?

Dora: How'd she know!?

Vicki: uhhhh… mind reading powers I possessed by killing a crazy maroon haired gorilla? I used a Popsicle stick, hee, hee.

Boots smiling: Really? So that's what happened to my uncle!! 

Vicki in thought: he doesn't seem disturbed, his brain power must be so low he doesn't realize that I just admitted to murder… which I didn't do, but I said I did, but I didn't do, that I wished I did, with a Popsicle stick in my pocket, that's not in my pocket, that, oh, I give up!

Dora and Boots run off hand in hand to a Fire department that magically appears out of nowhere. 

Dora: Come on great mind reading one!

Vicki follows hoping for a sign of intelligence somewhere.

Boots: Look, look!!! The new Red fire truck! 

Dora: Yeah!!! Come on Great mind reading one! Lets go see the new fire truck!!!

Vicki: Do I have ta?

Boots/Dora: Si!!!

Slowly Vicki made her way over to the rather retarded looking truck.

Red Truck: OLA!!!

Vicki: IT TALKS, OH MY GO…

Dora: Godiva chocolates are yummy!

Vicki has gone into a state of shock. I mean, being zapped into a cartoon you hate, and then having a stupid vehicle talk to you is enough to drive anyone crazy. But Vicki, already being partly crazy, was unaffected in this way.

RING RING!!!

Dora: Oh my godiva chocolates! 

Boots: The phone, the phone!

Dora goes to answer the phone inside the truck.

One minute later

Dora: Boots! Great mind reading one! A kitty,

Vicki: is stuck in a tree, who really cares, it will jump eventually!

Dora: She did it again! She truly is a mind reader!

Random Fireman who appears out of no where: Hello Dora, we have a lot on our hands today, why don't you go save that kitty, you can take our new truck!

Boots/Dora: OK!!!

Vicki: No way!

Random fireman disappears

Vicki: That was creepy.

Dora: Lets go! But I don't know the way to the tree! Who can help us?

Awkward silence

Vicki: What? Are you asking me? Oh, you're a mind slave thingamagummy, aren't you, speak, darn you, speak!!! Take me to your master!!!!

Dora: That's right! The map can help us!

Boots: Say map, say map, great mind reading one!

Vicki: No, NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! I WILL NOT SAY MAP!!! I just said it, didn't I? DIDN'T I!!!!????

Map appears out of nowhere

Map: If there's a place you want to go…(I am soooooo not writing this whole song!)

Map: Ok, go tell Dora, Town, gas station, big tree! (Map repeats this about 1900.5 squared times)

Vicki: I GET IT!!! IF YOU SAY IT ONE MORE TIME, I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!!!

Map disappears.

Dora: So, where do we go?

Vicki: You didn't hear it? The map, said we have to go to a town, a gas station, and a friggin tree…

Dora hops into the red truck.

Boots/Dora: Lets go!

Vicki hops in truck

Vicki in thought: I'm going insane, aren't I?

Red Truck/Dora/Boots all start singing.

Vicki: NOOOOOOO!!!! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!!!!

Dora: We're at the town, but all these people are in the way! What should we do great mind reading one?

Vicki: Why should I help you?

Boots: We'll let you go home if you do……………..

Vicki: And I thought you were stupid, ok, I'll help………..

GET OUT OF THE WAY YOU IDIOTS! OR I WILL KILL YOU! THAT'S RIGHT; WE'LL RUN YOU OVER IF YOU DON'T MOVE! THEN I'LL TAKE THIS CITY HOSTAGE, MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

The towns people, only understanding Spanish, ignored Vicki.

Dora: I know! Why don't we put on the siren?

Vicki: siren, why didn't you think of that before I agreed to help you?

Dora sounding more serious: Because, if I did, you wouldn't help us…

Vicki: You just sounded intelligent for a second there…

Dora: hee, hee! Your funny! Was that a compliment?

Red Fire truck: Where should we go?

Boots: Yea! Should we go down the orange path, or the gold path?

(The orange path led to a volcano, the gold path led to a suspicious gas station)

Vicki: Lets go to the volcano…* then I can throw Dora and her "friends" into it, this cause the volcano to erupt in a desperate attempt to get away from Dora! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!*

The red truck starts going down the gold path.

Vicki: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Dora: YEAH!!!

Boots/Truck: Oh no!!!

Dora: OH MY GODIVA CHOCOALATES!!!

Vicki: Sob, sob, what?

Dora: We're completely out of gas! We won't make it to the big tree!!!

Boots: Oh no, oh no!!!

Vicki: You know… if we're completely out of gas, WHY ARE WE STILL MOVING??!!

Dora: Uhhhhh, look a talking monkey!

Vicki: Nice try, but that's Boots!

Dora: Ummm, where will we get more gas?

Truck parks in front of gas station.

Boots: Yes, were in the world could we get some gas for this truck?

Vicki:  Gee, I wonder, maybe this gas station can help us!

Dora: Muy Bien! Great mind reading one (GMO) the gas station can help us!!! 

Vicki: I never could have guessed…

Dora asked for help from imaginary children while she filled the tank up.

Vicki in thought yet again:  If only I had a match, the I could give it to Boots and have him blow up this establishment as I make my get away… then I could make my way back to the real world…

Truck: We're off!

Boots: YEA!!!

Random gas station owner: HEY, COME BACK YOU CRAZY KIDS!!! YOU STILL DIDN'T PAY!!!!

Vicki: You didn't pay?

Dora: Ahem… look! A talking monkey! 

Vicki: You're such a re…

Dora: REMARKABLE person! I know…

Vicki is getting very angry.

Truck: Oh no! There are other cars in the way!

Vicki: Get out of the friggin way! I wanna go back to the house, as in my world! I'm warning you! I'll get you! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!!!

Cars pay no attention. 

Dora: Which button should I push? One button is the windshield wipers, the other is the siren!

Boots: The windshield wipers will work!

Vicki: No they won't you insane talking monkey! Why are you purple!!!

Dora: Isn't that a bit off topic?  Anyways, I'll push the siren button!

Vicki: No, this is off topic… there are 14 food lions from North Carolina to Virginia!

The car moves

Boots: OH NO!!! It's raining!

Vicki:  What, afraid you might get clean if the water touches you?  Maybe I should push you out the window.

Dora: NO! We can't see! Which button should I push?

Vicki: Gee, I really do wonder…

Boots: The siren, the siren!

Dora: No! The windshield wipers! Muy bien Boots, GMO!

Truck: YEAH!!!!

A tree appears out of nowhere.

A bunch of creepy bugs appear with miniature instruments.

Vicki Jumps out of truck: DIE BUGS DIE!!!!

Vicki starts to stomp on the bugs.

Dora: Anger management GMO.

Vicki: It's official… I've lost my mind…

 A random little animal that's purple: DORA!!! That's my kitty… can you save her? Her name is Matilda……

Dora: Of course!

Boots hops on a ladder. 

Boots: I'll save you kitty!

The kitty is sleeping looking rather relaxed. Apparently the cat ran away from the purple creature and was quite content in the tree. In fact, the cat was not a girl at all.

Boots: Oh NO!!!

Dora: Oh no! What should we do GMO? How can we get to the top of the tree?

Vicki: uhhhhhhh………………

Boots: GMO!!! Say backpack, say backpack!

Vicki: I'm not falling for this again you purple monkey!

Boots: Now, how was that an insult?

Vicki: I don't know……………..

Dora: BACKPACK!!!

Vicki: Nooooooooooooooo………………...

A backpack magically appears like ever other unimportant thing does.

Backpack: What do you want GMO!!!

Vicki: Uhhhhh…

Backpack: Which item can help Dora?

A rubber chicken, a wrench, a candlestick, a Clue game, and a ladder appear. They start to circle the backpack.

Vicki: the ladder should work but can I have that, ahem, wrench?

Backpack: SI!!!

Vicki in thought: Yes! Now I can kill Dora!!!

Dora: Muy Bien!!! Now we can save the kitty, but how will we do it?

Vicki: Two things, why don't you raise the ladder to the tree, and, Boots is a monkey. Monkeys can climb. Therefore, BOOTS CAN CLIMB THE TREE AND "SAVE" MATILDA!!!!!!!

Dora: Oh my godiva chocolates! Do you see Swiper, he's always,

Vicki: trying to swipe your stuff, I know, I KNOW!!!

Others look amazed

Swiper comes and starts to "sneak up" on the gang. Vicki is looking straight at him. Finally Swiper is close enough for Dora to see. 

Dora/Boots: Swiper no swiping, Swiper no swiping, Swiper no swiping!

Swiper: Aw, Man!!!

Vicki: Swiper, do me a favor, hit Dora with this wrench and swipe her backpack, and the map, perhaps you should even kidnap Dora!

Swiper: Oh, Ok.

Swiper starts to attack Dora, but Dora takes out a 3inch long dagger, puts on a leather jacket, a bandanna and seems a whole lot tougher.

As this is all going on, 

Boots is putting the ladder up to the tree. Finally he brings the kitty down.

Boots: Here you go!

The odd purple creature does a little victory dance and takes the cat. The cat begins to attack the creature. No one seems to care. 

Dora begins to sing as she kicks Swiper down the hill.

Swiper: AWWWW, MAN!!! Owwwwww…………

Vicki: Don't sing! If you do I'll kill you. I know where you live.

Dora: Oh, o.k.

Vicki: Can I please go home now? I'm late for my meeting at the base!!! We were going to plot how to take over the world, and make it look like an accident!!! 

Dora is absent-mindedly swinging the wrench she took from Swiper around and around.

Boots: Perhaps, MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Vicki: Where'd that come from?  I still wanna go………..

Dora accidentally hits Vicki with the wrench causing everything to go black. (For Vicki any way)

This is my first fic eva! So if it stinks… I've got an excuse, MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! But if you really want a next chapter I'll need 5 reviews, you do want to know if I'm ok, don't you? And, why is Boots acting so oddly?  What ever happened to the three other kids, Eldi, Eddie, and Nathan? And, will that random Gas station owner get his revenge? Dun dun dun….

Oh, gotta go, I'm late for my meeting about taking over the world…AGAIN!!!


	2. The Gas station Man gets his Revenge Dor...

I got my five reviews, on with the fiction, or is it? It could be true you know……………

Add one to the mix, fantasies of world domination, and many more fox killings

Back at the North Carolinian beach house.

Eddie: This is stupid.

Eldi: We have ta get er outta o there!!!!! We can't start the meeting wit out er! 

Eddie: Well, I could, ahem, take her place as the leader of this meeting…

Nathan: You don't get it do you? We have to save Vicki! She won't survive in Dora's clutches.

Eddie: Oh well, how will we do it?

Eldi: That sounded wrong…

Eddie: I'm not gay; I've nothing to hide…

Nathan/Eldi: Sure….

Eddie: I'll go save her, she is my sister… oh wait, never mind!!!!!!!!!!!

But it was to late, for Eddie was now in Dora's world.

Eddie: Oh crud…

Dora comes into the clearing pulling Vicki along in a wheel barrel.

Dora: Whoops, I should be more careful! Oh, Boots, don't you dare tell my mommy on me like you did last time! 

Boots: I Won't, I won't!!! 

Flashback

Dora hits Tiko senseless.

Boots: I'm telling!

Dora: Oh no you won't!

Dora steals Boots, Boot and bites it in half.

Boots: NOOOOOO!!!

End of that flashback

Boots: I won't tell, just, don't, take my boot again! The rubber, the splitting!! The horror!!! Hey who is that! Hiya random evil looking child!

Eddie: Leave me alone; I'm in a state of depression right now. Oh, that's my sister….. AHHHHHH!!! YOU KILLED MY SISSY!!!! WAAAAH!!!!

Dora: I told you not to tell!

Boots: I didn't, I didn't!!!

Dora: Oh, well, lets say he did it!!!

Eddie: Let me go home! Please, I must go home! Waaah! 

Vicki: Hey, where the he-

Dora: Hellmann is the last name of my neighbor.

Vicki: Who gives-

Boots: I GIVE!!! I like to receive as well. Especially new boots! Rubber ones do fine.

Dora's pink cell phone rings.

Dora: Ola? 

Voice on other side of phone: I'll get you my pretty… eheeheeheeheeheeheehee eheehee!

Dora: Who is this? I'd really like to know… pretty please? Can I know your name?

Voice: Just shud up. I'm the gas station owner; you still owe me 39 dollars!

Dora: Uhhhhhh… No I don't?

Random gas station owner (RGSO): Yesssss you do! I'll track you down and I'll get you, and your little monkey too

Dora: Oh, ok, but I have another call on line two, buh bye RGSO!

RGSO: Doesn't anyone love me?

Vicki: The call your about to get is from your mom, you forgot to return your library books! Tisk tisk!

Dora: She's right! It was my mom!!!

Eddie: How'd you know that?

Vicki: This is a re-run! 

Eddie: Ohhhhh………… 

Boots: ON we go!

Dora: I must return these books! I've never had a late book ever!

Eddie moans

Vicki in thought: Maybe I can make Dora return those books late, then she will become depressed, and maybe even suicidal! Wait, all that for some books?  She really is crazy, but… who really cares.

Dora: How do we know where to go?

Vicki: Eddie, don't say m-a-p, ok?

Eddie: What, don't say map? 

Map: ImthemapImthemapImthemapImthemapImthemapImthemapImthemaImthemap…

The map is cut of by Eddie viciously attacking it with a random mallet. 

Map: Uhhhhh…. Forget it, I'm not helping you, you, you meanie! Waaaaaaaaah!

Vicki: Yeah! It's gone, It's gone!

Dora:  Oh well, I know the way.

Vicki/Eddie: And you called upon that friggin map! And you knew the way? 

Dora: Yep.

Eddie leaps up and tries to strangle Dora, but it didn't seem to work

Dora: That's not nice, lets go, hmmm, hill, forest, library! We have until 5:00, then the library closes and my record will be broken!

Boots: Yeah! Lets go! Lets go!

Eddie: I'm surrounded by idiots.

Vicki: I heard that ya know.

Back at the house

Eldi is eating cheez its

Nathan: What are you doing?!

Eldi: Uhhh… eating?

Nathan: How can you eat at a tinme like this? Hmm, hmm!

Eldi: Well, we can use these as bait! Maybe Vicki will jump out of the TV to get them!

Nathan: What about Eddie?

Eldi: What about Eddie?

Nathan: Good plan.

Eldi: I know. I'm just glad I'm not in there… AIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Back to me

Eldi: Oh great.

Vicki: YEAH!!! 

Eldi: I never knew you'd be so happy to see me!

Vicki: CHEEZ ITS!!!!(Vicki takes cheez its from Eldi)

Eldi: Ohhhh……

Boots and Dora are skipping towards a fork in the road.

The red path leads to a lair of some sort, while the blue path leads to a hill *howinteresting*

Vicki: Ummm… cheez its…

Eddie: I'm still surrounded by idiots.

Meanwhile somewhere in Pennsylvania, USA

Eleanor: Hey, isn't that Vicki and Eddie? What are they doing in the TV?  Wait a sec… Uh Oh.

Back to me, the main character!!!! YEAH!!! Oh yea…

Eleanor: Holy sh…

Dora: Shelly sells seashells by the seashore!

Eleanor: Shud up you Spanish b…

Dora:  baby!!! I'm a Spanish BABY!!!

Boots: EW EW!!! Dora's a Spanish baby!! Hee,hee!

Eleanor:  I'll never survive.

Vicki: ELEANOR!!!

Eleanor: Why am I here?

Vicki: Well, from my first examination of how everyone got here, it has something to do with the extremely annoying show… Dora the Explorer.

Eleanor: No shi

Dora: Shimi shimi! I can speak gibberish! YEAH!

Eleanor: Why does she always cut me off when I'm about to curse?

Boots: Because, Dora the Explorer is rated G!

Empress of the Universe pops into the scene

Empress of the Universe: Well, I rated this story PG that means Eleanor can curse if she really wants to.

Dora (felling defensive): Who asked you?

Empress of the Universe: No one you insignificant mortal! DIE!!! 

Weird beam of light hits Dora

Dora: That's not nice!!! 

Dora is unaffected

Empress of the universe: Be careful, I'm the author, I rule your world! MWAHAHAHA! I'll decide your fate, and it won't be pretty!

Empress of the Universe disappears while cackling crazily. 

Vicki: She looked like me, but was she me, or have I drifted into an abyss of madness…

Boots: Lets go!

Dora: Come on Vamados!  Everybody lets go!

Boots: I know that we can do it!

Dora: So come on lets get to it!

Eleanor/Vicki/Eldi: That sounds so wrong…

Dora: Hee, hee!

*We're past the hill by the way*

Now we are in a random (yes random yet again) forest*that yes, appears out of no where*

Dora: There are two pathways! 

Everyone who is not happy to be here: Groan.

Vicki: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…

Boots: We've gotta be careful! There are snakes and wolves down one pathway!

Vicki: Snakes, wolves, world domination, cheez its…(Vicki goes off into a trance)

Eddie: SSSSSNAKES! SAVE ME MOMMA!!! MOMMEEEEEE!!!

Eleanor/Eldi: What a wimp.

Dora: What way should we go?

A wolf looks at the sad group of abnormal people. The wolf is clearly on the left pathway.

Dora: Maybe the left path!

Everyone other than Boots and Dora: NO NO!!! THERES A CREEPY WOLF THERE!

Dora: Hmm? Ok! Left it is!!!

Everyone again (Not Dora or Boots): NOOOOOO!!!

Dora and Boots disappear into the left side of the woods where the wolf is. A scream is heard.

Everyone who is alive: NOOOOOO………………………………… well…… WE DID IT!!! SHES GONE!!!  (Everyone high fives each other and celebrating)

Voice: I'm BACK!!!

Our good friends (yes, me and the sane ones!): AHHH! How'd you survive!!?? 

Dora/Boots: Survive? Survive what?

Vicki: I think… WE'RE ALL HALLUCINATING!!! 

Eleanor: I agree, I agree.

Eddie is by a tree gnawing on something 

Eldi: What are ya doin?

Eddie: This is my piece of bark… MINE!!! MINE!!! (Eddie starts to foam at the mouth)

Vicki: I'm officially scared.

Every other sane person: I AGREE!!!

Eleanor: Shit.

Vicki: What?

Eleanor: I don't know… I just felt like cursing. WAIT! DORA DIDN"T CUT ME OFF! YIPPEE!!! AHAHA AHAHA!!!

Vicki: Did Eddie bite you?

Dora: You're a bad girl Elli!

Eleanor: What did you just call me?

Dora: Elli, isn't it a cute name?

Eleanor: Never call me that again.

Dora: Oh… ok. LETS GO!!!

Eldi (staying a fair distance from Eddie): No singing, NO SINGING!!!

Dora: Oh my Godiva chocolates! 

Vicki slaps herself: Not the chocolate again.

Boots: Its SWIPER!!!

Dora: Swiper is…

Vicki (enjoying this): Is always trying to steal your stuff.

Boots: How'd she know? How'd she know????

Vicki: Hmmm… he really is stupid.

Dora: He always was! If you see Swiper tell me!

Swiper jumps out of the bushes with a "Heavy Duty Deluxe" Bazooka gun thingy.

Dora: Do you see Swiper?

Swiper is standing in front of Dora.

Dora: Oh no! It's Swiper! Swiper no Swiping! Swiper no Swiping!

Swiper: That won't work, I went to consoling and they raised my self-esteem! So now I'll attack you with pride and Dignity!

Vicki: You didn't understand what you just said… did you?

Swiper: No… I didn't… But that's beside the point. (Fires bazooka at Dora**)**

Dora is ready and puts on that classic leather jacket and bandanna. She grabs her rusty dagger, and the wrench.

Dora and Swiper proceed to fight an epic battle that destroys many cities. Or not.

Vicki: Lets just go.

Dora finally beats Swiper up and takes his gun. 

Swiper: AWWWWW MANNNNN! I GOTTA GO BACK TO CONSOLING!!! WAAAH!

Dora: Lets go! It's almost 5:00!

Dora and Boots run off hand in hand looking quite distressed.

Octopus appears out of nowhere, he sees Dora and goes into the Library.

Dora makes it to the Library to see that the door is locked.

Dora: OPEN SEASAME!!!

Door: NO!!!

Dora: OPEN UP! NOW!!!

Door: MAKE ME!!!

Boots: Calm down Dora, It is all right.

Dora: No it isn't! OPEN NOWWWWWW!!!! I'll give you this pudding if you open.

Door: Well, when you put it that way…

Random Gas Station Owner (RGSO): I've FOUND YOU!!!!

Yet another epic battle starts as our friend the RGSO attacks Dora.

Door: Where's my puddin!!!

Dora: ARRRG!

RGSO: DIE!!! AND PAY!!!

Dora: IN WHAT ORDER!!!???

Battle rages on

Vicki: It's 5:10. Dora's books are 10 minutes late! Hooray!!! We accomplished something!

Everyone( without enthusiasm): Hooray…

Dora lies on the ground; with out 39 of her 50 dollars her mom gave her (for no apparent reason, random yet again)

RGSO: Don't mess with the Bums of the Gas station! WHOAH!!!

Dora gets up. Realizes her books are late and runs back home. Boots follows, and our idiotic gang follows.

Octopus: YOU DIDN'T TURN IN THOSE BOOKS!!!! I'LL GET YOU DORA! I'LL GET YOU!!!

Door: WHERES MY PUDDIN!? I WANT MY PUDDIN! I'LL GET YOU DORA! I'LL GET MY REVENGE!

How'd ya like this one? Pleeeez tell! PLEEZ!  Well, I'm feeling woozy and have gotta go scare people. So pleez rate, review or whad eva!  Oh, thanks to those who reviewed me last chappie… I feel loved… which I am! Twinkies for you all!  SMILE!!! If ya like I'll update! YEAH! BUH BYE!!!


	3. Ninja Banannas, YGO characters? OMG!

Empress of Universe: Forgot to do a disclaimer thang last chapter. I don't see why it matters… but I don't want to get sued. The only thing I have is the clothes on my back and my pet quarter. His name is Ferdinard: I vowed never to spend him.

Empress' friends: Yeah, right. You'll last a week.

Empress: ITS BEEN ABOUT FIVE DAYS!!!! FIVE!!! Ohhh… on with the… fanfic… dun dun dun.

 Vicki and Dora 3

At the North Carolinian house

Nathan is sitting in a corner, face glued to the TV, curled up, rolling back and forth

Nathan: I'm all alone… there's no one here beside me… wonder when my fellow dominators will return… hmmmm… oh great… AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Nathan: Tricked you! I'm not zapped into the TV!!! AHAHA AHAHA AHAHA!!! Oh crap.

Now in Dora's Messed up land

Vicki: Its… it's… NATHAN!!!! WEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! NATHAN!!! (Hugs Nathan so he can't breath)

Nathan: Need… oxygen… 

Eldi (still keeping far away from Eddie): Nathan… oh great… what will happen when our parents get home and we're not there?

Eddie: Who cares? EEWWWW!!! BARK!!! (Goes to chew on bark again)

Our Crew: Retard… retard…

Vicki: Is he gay?

Eddie: NO!!!!! I'm NOT!!!

Vicki: Oh yeah? I live with ya, you know.

Eddie: Da…

Dora: Sniff… beaver dam. 

Eleanor grabs Dora by the hair

Eleanor (while punching Dora): Shud up, ya, stinkin Spanish bitch!!!

Dora karate chops Eleanor and misses, yet she distracts Eleanor long enough to get away

Dora: Now now… that's not very nice.

The crew high fives

Dora: Where is Boots?

Boots has stupidly gotten lost and ran off, not in that order

Dora: Oh my godiva chocolates! Boots is missing! We must find him! 

Swiper: Haha! I kidnapped Boots! If want him back, you'll have to find me!!! HEE HEE!

Swiper mysteriously evaporates.

Vicki: Whoa…

Nathan: Yea…

Dora: There is only one way to find Boots! And only one person who will be able to tell us where he is! 

Dora looks at crew (I'm just gonna call my friends and I the crew)

Eldi: What?

Eleanor: Don't tell me you want us all to say…

Vicki: DON'T SAY IT!!!!

Nathan: What? Don't say what? Map? Oh… oh shit!

Eddie (still gnawing on a piece of bark): Now you did it!

Eleanor: Is a map even considered a person?

Map appears

Map: Imthemapimthemapimthemapimthemapimthtemapimthemapimthemapimthemapimthemapimthemapimthemap… IM THE MAP!!! 

Map: Tell Dora, Oak tree, Beaver Dam, and Swipers Fortress, (map repeats for awhile)

Exactly 23 hours 2 minutes and 15 seconds later

Eleanor: We get the *%$#&^ point!!!

Vicki: Did you notice that pretty symbols were used to cover up that nasty word you used?

Eleanor: Da…

Dora: BEAVER DAM!!! Where are we supposed to go???

The Crew: OAK TREE, BEAVER DAM, AND SWIPERS FORTRESS!!!!

Dora: Onward!

Crew: grrrrrrrrr….

Dora: Hee hee, you sound like you're going to eat me or something! Why don't cha smile and follow me!!!

Eleanor: SMILE! YOU GOT DORA!!! ROCKIN RANCH!!! HONEY MUSTARD!!! AND NOW IN NEW BARBEQUE CHEESE!!! 

Dora is to far away to hear.

 Crew hurries to the tree

Vicki: Wow.

Nathan: What?

Vicki: Dora found the tree with out our help. Maybe she does have brains.

Dora: There wasn't a path to choose from and I was afraid of your friend Eleanor!

Nathan: That explains a lot.

Eldi: Sure does.

Eddie: A TREE!!!! BARK!!!! YEAH!!! OWWWW!!!

A lemon drops on Eddie's head

Eldi: Why are lemons on an oak tree.

Swiper is on the tree

Swiper:  You'll never find me! FOOLS!!!

Swiper chucks another lemon and evaporates again

Eleanor: That… was freaky.

Crew nods heads in agreement

Swiper's fortress

Swiper: I must stop them from advancing any further. I know! I'll get help from some other show!!!

Swiper conjures a creepy potion and pours it over a crystal ball.

Swiper: I call upon three characters of another toon/anime or what ever!!! 

Boots is tied up in a chair with a basket and a bug in it.

Boots: Run Toto, RUN!!!

Bug: My name isn't Toto… and I won't run. I can fly.

Bug flies away leaving Boots all alone

Swiper sends three surprised other characters to the oak/lemon tree. 

Back at that stupid oak/lemon tree

Three mysterious characters: What the….

Dora: HELLO!!! NEW FRIENDS!!!

Eldi: WOW!!!! IT'S… IT'S… MARIK!!!!!!!!

Marik: What the he…

Dora: HELLO!!!

Marik: Your next on my list! AFTER THE PHAROAH!!!!  CACKLE CACKLE!!!

Yami: I heard that.

Marik: Shit. (Runs away)

Vicki: Cool. 

Nathan: Yea.

Vicki pulls Nathan a side.

Nathan: What?

Vicki: If they brought their magic thingies…

Nathan: Hmmm… I get what your saying…

Vicki: I'll get the baseball bat…

Nathan: I'll get the cheese wheel.

Eddie into the third characters hair

Eddie: Soft… yet every so strong.

Eleanor: Does your hair work out?

Third Character: What do you think you baka???

Eleanor: That's a yes… isn't it!

Third Character: NO!!!

Nathan/Eldi/Vicki: all have followed Marik all trying to get his autograph

Marik: I'm, I'm popular… finally! Beat that pharaoh! I've got a fan club!

Yami: Grrrr… doesn't anyone want my autograph?

Dora: Can I have your autograph?

Yami: You're creepy.

Dora: People say that a lot.

Creature pops out of nowhere

Creature: Same here.

Yami: Where's Yugi?

Marik is busy giving out his autograph

Vicki: Can I hold your Millennium Rod that mind controls people???

Marik in thought: She's creepy, almost as creepy as me. Maybe she's evil too. Why would she want to hold my Millennium rod… hmmm…  I think I'll challenge Yami to a duel… that was really random. Oh well.

Vicki: Well, can I?

Marik: Who else wants my autograph?

Vicki: Darn it, he's sly, changing the subject like that. Time for the baseball bat. Hee, hee…

Creature: Will you be my friend? What is your name?

Yami: Are you actually talking to me?

Creature: My name is Kirrot. I like Baked potatoes.

Yami: Oh… really… ummmm

Kirrot: What's your name? 

Yami: I'm not telling.

Marik: His name is Yami.

Yami gives Marik the middle finger.

Marik makes a face

Vicki: They're very stupid… aren't they?

Eldi: Yep, that's why we love em! 

Vicki/Nathan:  I agree.

Eddie (still in third characters hair): Soft… soft…

Third Character: Get out of my hair you puny mortal! 

Eddie: Soft hair…

Third Character starts to twitch

Dora: Lets go! But first, we must know everyone's names. We can all be friends! ^_^

Marik: I refuse to befriend the pharaoh!

Yami: I refuse to befriend that platinum blonde baka.

Marik: Shut up.

Yami: Off with his head.

Marik: Spoiled brat. 

Yami: Baka. Dumb blonde.

Dora:  Stop fighting!!! We will pass the backpack around. You can only talk if you are holding the backpack.

Third Character: If I refuse….

Dora: He'll stay in your hair.

Third Character:  I'll kill you, I will…

Dora passes backpack to Vicki

Vicki: I'm Vicki. I believe in mind controlling people. I'll rule the world some day.

Third Character/Marik: ME TOO!!!

Dora: You can't talk unless you have the backpack!!!

Third character/Marik: Sorry…

Vicki: Nathan and Eldi are my couzies, Eddie, the rabid one, is my brother. Did I say that out loud? Well,  It's true... sometimes I'm very afraid though.

Vicki passes backpack to Nathan.

Nathan: I'm Nathan, I'm Vicki and Eddie's couzie, and Eldi is my sis.  I like my gameboy a lot.  

Nathan passes backpack to Eldi

Eldi: I'm Eldi, I like to make fun of Eddie, Crabs rock.

Eldi passes backpack to Kirrot. 

Kirrot: My name is Kirrot. I like baked potatoes.  My friend Jibie will be coming round the mountain soon. She'll be comin round tha mountain…

Kirrot passes backpack to a creature that appears out of nowhere.

Creature: Hi, I'm Jibie. HI!!! HI!! HI!! HI!!! I came from a mountain.  I like truffles! ^__^

Kirrot: ^__^

Jibie passes backpack to Eddie

Eddie: I am called Eddie. I WANT TO READ!!!! WHY WON'T ANYONE LISTEN O ME!!! WAAH!!! Your hair is soft... do birdies live in here?

Eddie passes backpack to Marik

Third Character: -_-

Marik makes a face at Yami, Yami growls.

Marik: My name is Marik. I possess the Millennium rod and my hobby is to mind control people. I also like to torment the pharaoh. MWAHAHAHA!!!

Yami snatches the backpack

Yami: I'm Yami. I was a Pharaoh once. I'M SPECIAL!!! Te'a likes me. Oh, and I have the Millennium Puzzle. ALL SHALL BOW TO MY ULTIMATE POWER!

Yami passes backpack to third character

Third Character: I'm a tomb robber, I have pretty hair, and I possess the Millennium Ring. And yep, you guessed it, I'm BAKURA!!! 

Vicki/Nathan/Eldi/Eddie: YEAH!!!

Eleanor: Who are you?

Dora: Ahem.

Eleanor/Eldi/Eddie/Vicki/Nathan: Sorry.

Bakura: I'm loved. (Makes faces at Yami and Marik)

Bakura looks through backpack.

Dora: What are you doing?

Bakura: I'm looking for jewels and gold, you can't talk you don't have the backpack.

Dora: Whoops!

Bakura passes backpack to Eleanor looking at a ring that is very shiny

Eleanor: I'm Eleanor, I think Dora is a #@$%^&*^%$#@$%^&.

Eleanor gives Dora the backpack

Dora: You have a colorful vocabulary, don't you?

Eleanor nods

Dora: Well, I'm Dora, and I'm an explorer! Well let's get on with our adventure to save my friend Boots.

Bakura: Who the he…

Dora: HELLO!!!

Vicki/Nathan/Eldi tell the three new characters about their "adventures"

Dora: Onward! Come on Vamados! Everybody lets go! I know that we can do it, so come on lets get to it!

Bakura: That sounds… really wrong.

The crew: We know! But we've heard it so many times, we don't even care!

Dora: Oh my godiva chocolates!!!

Vicki: What!!!! NOW!!!

Dora: There are two pathes… magenta and a black path! Which one should we go on?

Eleanor: Not this... again!

Nathan: Well, the black path kinda leads to a big pelican...and the maroon leads to a river…

Dora: That's right! The maroon pathway is the way to go!!! 

The crew: -_-

Kirrot/Jibie: ^__^

Kirrot: I like baked potatoes!!!

Jibie: Truffles are goooood!!!

Bakura: Get this thing outta my hair!!!!!

Eddie: Soft… do you use herbal essences? 

Bakura: Maybe.

Eddie: I've got the urge… for herbal…

Bakura: Save me lord Ra!

Jibie: What's a ra? Do you mean, ra ra chic kabob!!!

Bakura: No…

The crew has made it to an overly sized beaver dam; the door to the beaver dam is wide open

Nathan: CLOSE THE DAM DOOR!!! I always wanted to say that. But there was never the proper occasion. (Nathan looks off into the distance)

Random Beaver number one (appears): You cannot pass.

Crew and the retards (retards would be Dora and her real friends): WHAT???

Random Beaver number two (appears):  You cannot pass. Unless you can count to three.

Dora: Gasp.

Jibie/Kirrot: Oh NO!!!

Crew: Ok.

Dora: 1

Bakura:  2 little pharaohs sitting on a tree

Marik:  one fell off and broke his knee…and DIED!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!

Yami: And then Marik was sent to the shadow realm by the very pissed off remaining pharaoh.

Marik: Save me friends!!!

Bakura: You have no friends.

Marik: Yes I do!!! I think I do… DOESN"T ANYBODY LOVE ME!!!

Vicki/Eldi/Nathan: WE LOVE YOU!!!

Marik: Say that again… this time… say I'm your best friend.

Vicki: But you're not my best friend.

Yami: HA!

Bakura: Who is? ME?

Vicki takes out a quarter

Vicki: My quarter… FERDINARD!!!

Marik: WE SHOULD SEND THAT QUARTER TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!!!

Yami and Bakura smirk and nod

Vicki: No one shall lay hands on Ferdinard!!! I'LL BITE!!! I WILL!!!

Yami: Are you lying?

Nathan: No… she isn't.

Bakura: Really?

Eddie (still in Bakuras hair): IT'S THE TRUTH!!! THE TRUTH I SAY!!!!(Eddie jumps from Bakuras head) Would you care to hear the legacy of the rabid sister?

Everyone else: NO!!!

Bakura: I'm FREE!!!

Vicki: Everyone knows you're the rabid one here… Eddie.

Eddie: A TREE!!! (Goes to eat some more bark)

Marik: What the he…

Dora: HELLMANN IS STILL MY NEIGHBOR!!!

Bakura: Hellmann. Oh, I sent him to the shadow realm today. I was pissed at the pharaoh. 

Random Beaver number one: You still didn't count to three.

Vicki: 3! 3! 3! 3! 3! 3! 3! 3! 3! 3! 3!

Beavers: You may pass.

Beavers mysteriously disappear.

Dora: There is Swipers fortress! Onward!

Vicki finds a random towel on beside the maroon path

Vicki: I'm BATMAN! COME ROBIN! TO THE BATCAVE!!! (Batman music in the background)

Bakura: Who the hel… I mean, who in the world is ROBIN!!!

Dora: Hellmann is my neighbor.

Bakura: I thought she wouldn't say anything. DON'T TRUST ANYBODY!!!

Vicki throws towel to the side

Dora: How will we get into this place?

Random Door from the last chapter (Door1): PUDDIN!!! 

Marik: Holy

Vicki: Shi…

Dora: Shibi shibi.

Door1: I can help you get in. That door is my cousin twice removed! But only if you give me puddin!

Dora: Ok… we need pudding, say backpack!

Marik: Why?

Yami: Backpack???

Backpack: Backpack, Backpack, backpack, backpack, I'm the pack that's loaded up, with things and knickknacks too, anything that you might need is…

Bakura curses in Egyptian, this confuses the backpack, causing it to spit out the pudding

Vicki: I love you.

Marik: NOOOOO!!!

Bakura: HA! Now I have a friend!

Vicki: Hmm? Oh, I was talking to my quarter. Don't look at Ferdinard like that. It makes him feel uncomfortable.

Door1: YEAH! PUDDIN!!! Oh, couz… OPEN UP!!!

Door2: Oh. Ok.

Door2 opens up

Dora: We did it, we did it, we did it, HOORAY! 

Vicki: Shud up.

Eleanor: Shut the hell up, you &*^%$#@%^&$#!!!

Bakura, Marik, and Yami look surprised

Vicki: It's like a second language to her ya know.

B/Y/M: Oh…

He crew and the retards run into Swipers fortress and run up to the roof

Swiper: I see you found me, well, now you have to fight me… AND my consoler! 

Everyone: Gasp.

Dora: Whose you consoler? Whoever she is… she is a bad, bad, lady.

Mysterious consoler: Haha! I'm no lady!

Vicki: Now… you are!

Mysterious consoler: ATTACK!!!

Swiper and the Mysterious consoler attack Dora, Jibie, and Kirrot, millions of mutant emus come out and attack Vicki's friends.

Vicki: We need help… from a greater power! 

Vicki's good friend Christine appears from the sky attached by a frayed yellow rope, stairs appear

Christine (looking very serious at first): Bananas, in pajamas are coming down the stairs!  Bananas in pajamas are coming down the stairs!

Bananas in ninja suits, (along with Rachel another of Vicki's good friends) run down the stairs.

Bannana1: These are not pajamas! They are ninja suits! HIYA!!!

Bannanna2: Actually, that is your Halloween costume from last year.

Bannanna1: Shush!

Marik: Oh…my... dear… lord… RA!!!!

Bakura: They can talk.

Yami: Talking banana's… what will be next? Someone falling from the sky?

Christine yelps as the frayed yellow rope breaks and she plummets to the rooftop. Of course… she lands in Bakuras hair.

Bakura: NOT AGAIN!!!

Christine: Sorry mister… you use Herbal Essences… donch ya? 

Bakura: UNCLE! I GIVE IN!!! I DO USE HERBAL ESSENCES!!! 

Eddie: I got the urge!

Vicki: That sounded really wrong!

Marik: Hey, Yami, he just looked at you when he said that.

Yami: AHHHHH!!!! NOOOO!!!

Ninja bananas and Rachel are beating up the emus, and Swiper, the consoler is proceeding to attack Yami

Yami: Huh? AHH! BOOM!! (Yami smacks the consoler and misses, but takes off the consolers cloak, dun,dun.dun)

Marik: Shadi? Shadi is the not so mysterious consoler?

Shadi: Yep! And I would have gotten away with it to... if it weren't for you meddling kids!

Rachel: That is from Scooby Doo! Never again… Shadi… never again.

Vicki: Never again! Dora was right when she said you were a bad lady! ^__^

Shadi: Smile while you can… ummm… I didn't catch your name.

Vicki: And you never will! My name is a fast runner!

Christine: Ummm… Laura? LAURA!!!

Laura's face appears in the clouds

Laura: SORRY CHRISTINIE!!! I GUESSS THE ROPE _WAS_ TO OLD AND CRUSTY! OH WELL, WHEN I FIND ANOTHER ONE I'LL SAVE YOU! I'LL SEND LORI IN! Hee,hee,hee. 

A curtain of clouds covers Laura's face

Rachel: Wow… just like in the quest for the Holy Grail… wow.

Vicki: Come… back… did she say she was sending Lori in?

Christine: Yeppers! 

Vicki in thought: What will Lori think of that? 

Empress appears

Empress of the Universe: I LOSTED THE WHITE OUT!!!

Bakura: What? Who? Huh?

Empress: Oh, IT'S BAKURA!!! AND MARIK!!!

Yami: What about me?

Empress: AND YAMI!!! Hi. I'm the Empress of the universe, I rule this world, and I'll soon rule mine. Any way. Buh bye.

Empress disappears as randomly as she had came

Bakura: What was that?

Marik: I… don't… know.

Swiper and the emus disappeared

Shadi: You'll never take me alive!!! (Starts to foam a bit at the mouth) 

(Sorry Shadi Lovers)

Vicki: Can I borrow that? THANKS!!! (takes Mariks Millennium rod)

Vicki whacks Shadi on the head and steals his Millennium items

Vicki: One small step for mankind, and a huge stride for Vicki… WHOOHOO!!!

Marik: Can I have that back?

Vicki: Hmmmm… NO!!! Ahaha ahaha ahaha!

Bakura and Yami take off hiding their items

Vicki: you're next Yami!

Marik: sob, sob, you're not really going to take the puzzle just like that… are you? I couldn't even get it…

Vicki: Not yet… I'm just trying to make him paranoid.

Everyone: Ohhhhh…

Shadi is coming around

Vicki(whacks Shadi so he falls of the rooftop): Whoops!

Vicki: Whoops. I need SUGAR!!!!

Marik sees the ankh and scale

Marik takes them and smiles in glee

Marik in thought: I will get my Millennium rod back, them I'll use Vicki's tactic to steal Yami and Yugi's puzzle!

This is the end. No really, American Idol is on and I made brownies!!! CHOCOALATE!!! Was this ok? Well, WAS IT??? What do you think, should some of my friends leave, some of the YGO characters leave, or should my OCs Jibie and Kirrot die? Your choice. This is beginning to sound like a gameshow. (I need some peeps to leave cause I can't remember everyone who is in Dora land)  Oh, and review… PLEASE!!! You know you want to.Ta TA!!!!


	4. Bingo and a Retirement Home, ITS ALL AN ...

Disclaimer: DON'T SUE ME!!!! DON"T!!!! I"LL TELL THE FASHION POLLYS WHERE YOU LIVE!!!! HAHAHA!!! DIE LAWERS! DIE!!! Oh, ahem, I don't own any of the Dora the Explorer, or YGO characters mentioned in this fanfic/ By the way, I don't own Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, or Captain Hook. 

Empress: Your votes have been counted! Actually, most of the votes were from people at my school who forgot to tell me who should disappear in their reviews. Oh, you want to know who got voted off? Sorry, those people will be murdered/sent somewhere else/something else in the end. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dora: BOOTS!!! We found you! YEAH! (Music starts to play) We did it! We did it! We did it YEAH!!! We… 

Vicki: Shut up, or the magical golden baseball bat will come in contact will your fluff filled head!

Marik: That's called, the Millennium rod.

Vicki (glaring at Marik): It is called… the MAGICAL GOLDEN BASEBALL BAT!!!!! APOLIGIZE!!!

Marik: I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

Dora: We found BOOTS! (Unties Boots)

Boots: YEAH! Now what should we do?

Dora: What should we do? I know! Lets pick what we'll do from out of a hat!

Boots: YEAH!

Jibie /Kirrot: YEAH!

Jibie: Let me pick! Let me pick!

Yami (still hiding from Vicki): NO!!! DON'T PICK! DON'T!!!

Dora: Lets let Yami pick.

Yami: What?

Dora: PICK!

Yami: No.

Dora: If you don't pick… I'll tell Vicki your weakness.

Vicki: DON"T PICK! I must know Yami's weakness!

Yami: I'll pick. (Picks paper out of a random hat that fell from a random tree)

Yami hands paper to Dora

Dora: Hmm… BINGO!!!

Boots: What does it say?

Dora: Lets go help out at the retirement home! It says BINGO NIGHT!

Bakura (Yami Bakura for those who must know): NOOOOOOOO!!! I'll never do community service AGAIN!!!

Marik: You did… community service? (Marik starts to laugh uncontrollably)

Bakura: I got Ryou in trouble, but he forced ME to do the community service! 

Yami: Now whose the puny mortal?

Bakura lunges at Yami starts to strangle him 

Yami: DIE!!!

Bakura: NO! YOU DIE!!!

Vicki: They're very uncoordinated. 

Christine: Yes indeed.

Ninja Banana's:  We'll see you around Rachel.

Rachel: Your not seriously leaving me here, are you?

Ninja Bananas: Yeah we are.

Rachel: NO!!!

Bananas: Fare well! We'll send in an assortment of Salt water Taffies as a thank you!

Rachel: But… I DON"T LIKE SALT WATER TAFFIES!

Bananas are gone and it's raining salt-water taffies

Rachel: At least I can keep this cool Ninja suit.

Eleanor: Damn.

Nathan: What's your problem?

Eleanor: You wanna step outside?

Nathan: We ARE outside!

Eleanor starts to beat up Nathan

Dora: That's it. Eleanor, you are an abusive child.

Eleanor punches Dora

Dora: SEE! (Dora pushes button on her pink cell phone)

A random truck comes into view

This truck says Anger Management on the side

Eleanor: NO! YOU! I KNEW THEY'D COME FOR ME!!! 

Group of fuzzy beets comes and takes Eleanor away

(Don't worry Eleanor you'll be back)

Vicki: That… was… MY FRIEND!!! NOOO!!! YOU"LL PAY FUZZY BEETS! %^$* YOU!!!

Marik: What just happened?

Bakura: WTF?

Yami: What a bad mouth you have Bakura.

Dora: What does WTF stand for?

Bakura: It stands for…

Boots: This is a G rated show! DON'T SAY IT!!!

Vicki: Boots… how do you know what it means?

Boots: Umm… look! A talking monkey!

Christine: YOU'RE A TALKING MONKEY!

Boots: Doby doby doo…

Christine: Shush! Dora has to say something.

Dora: No I don't… Oh wait! YES I do!  MAP!!!

Map comes out

Bakura, Marik, and Yami attack it

Map disappears

Dora: Now how are we supposed to get to the Retirement home?

Yami/Marik/Bakura: SCORE!

Jibie/Kirrot: Lets use our teleportation device!

Crew: Your WHAT?

Kirrot: Teleportation device! 

Jibie presses a big lavender colored button

Jibie: YAHOOOOOOO!!!

Everyone disappears

Everyone turns out to be at a potato and truffle buffet

Jibie/ Kirrot: YEAH! WE'RE HERE!

Little Bill appears

Little Bill: A moment like this… some people wait a lifetime, for that one special kiss…

Little Bill disappears

Vicki: What… was that?

Eldi: I... do not know…

Dora: This is a Potato and Truffle bar. We need to get to the Retirement home.

Jibie/Kirrot: Ohh… thats down the lane.

Jibie is stuffing her mouth with truffles

Kirrot goes at the potatoes

Kirrot: You can find us here later. BUH BYE!

Dora: Onward!

Rachel found coconuts at the potato and truffle bar

Boots: Where's the horse.

Rachel: Ahaha Ahaha Ahaha! These are coconuts! There's no horse here at all!

Boots: Oh. Where did you get coconuts?

(Boots and Rachel react scene from Quest for the Holy Grail, you know the coconuts scene in the beginning)

Vicki: That was touching. Sniff, sniff.

Marik: Yeah, I'm confused…

Yami: Same here.

Bakura: Who cares?

Christine: I CARE! 

Bakura: Leave my hair ALONE!!!

Eddie: I've got the urge…

Bakura: I already told you! I DO use herbal essences! 

Eddie (looking at Yami): I've got the urge…

Yami: SAVE ME!!!

Laura's face appears

Laura: Da moose, da moose! 

Lori appears

Lori: I don't want to be here… LOOK! YAMI!!!

Yami: Huh?

Lori: Hi YAMI!

Yami: YES! I have a fan girl! WAHOO!

Lori: Umm… Laura? Why am I suspended in the air by a crusty old green rope?

Laura: Sing Lori! 

Lori: NO!

Laura: I"LL DROP YOU!

Lori: BAKA!

Bob the builder appears

Bob: Bob the builder!

Kids: Can we fix it?

Bob: Bob the builder!

Kids: Yes we can!

Bob disappears

Lori: It's like as great abyss of demons and fire, but it's WORSE!

Laura: THE ROPE! ITS…. BREAKING!  

Lori: I told you this was stupid you BAKA!

Laura: You're mean!

Laura drops the rope.

Lori: AHHHHHHH!!!! (Lori lands on Marik)

Marik: AHHH!!!

Lori: AHHH!!!

Marik: MOMMEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Yami: How pathetic.

Lori: HI YAMI!

Yami: Want my autograph!?

Lori: Uhhh, OK!

Laura: Uh oh.

 Laura falls from the clouds and lands on Eddie

Eddie: Growl.

Laura: It's hideous.

Vicki is in a trance

Everyone is moving towards the retirement home

Bakura: I'm not going any further.

Vicki snaps out of her trance

Vicki: LORI! LAURA! When did you get here?

Lori: Baka.

Vicki: No baka!

Laura: We've been here a while. 

Vicki: Oh.

Dora (trying to push Bakura forward): Move! I bet half of these people won't come if you don't!

Crew: If he doesn't go, we don't have to either!

Bakura: I'm not moving!

Boots: Oh yes you are! (Boots picks up Bakura and is carrying him)

Everyone follows reluctantly

Bakura: NOOO!!!

Empress jumps off of a random flying flamingo

Empress: HOWDY Y'ALL!

Crew: You again? Why do you torment us?

Bakura: Don't let them TAKE ME!!!

Empress: Because, (high pitched voice) I got the power! And, I lost the white out.

Marik: Aren't you typing this on the computer?

Empress: Umm… uhh… I can explain that. Oh look at the time! Its, it's, CAKE TIME! Come my flying flamingo! FLY! (Theme of the wicked witch of the west plays)

Yami: You know, that was really weird.

Lori: Wasn't that Vicki?

Laura: It's her secret identity.

Vicki: I'm VICKI! WOGGY WOGGY! 

Boots: Criss cross applesauce, 

Eddie: Don't go there girlfriend!

Boots: Whoa!

Eddie: You want to step out side?!

Boots: That isn't your line. That's Eleanor's line, and, she clearly isn't here.

Eddie: I've got the urge, for herbal, I could spend another half an hour, Singin in the shower! I've got the urge!

Yami: That song, its back, to haunt me!

Lori: Its gonna be ok.

Yami: My fangirl will cheer me up…

Lori: I'm NOT A FAN GIRL!!!

Yami: I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

Laura: One two buckle my shoe.

Lori: That's my line.

Laura: Oh, sorry.

Vicki/Nathan: QUIT SAYIN SORRY! SERIOUSLY!

Dora: Come on come on come on! (To the music of Sheryl Crow song)

Boots (now dragging Bakura): YEAH!!!

(Group goes into the retirement home)

Old Hag: Take a gander at that! Some youngins have come ta help us out!

Old Lady who used to live in a shoe (SW stands for shoe woman): WTF?

Boots: Hee,hee. I know what that means!

SW: Really, well #$%& off!

Old guy: Bingo, bingo, and bingo!

Danny Boy: I'm Danny boy. I am an old man though. We must play, hey, I know you! You're the crazy white haired freak!

Bakura: You will die, Danny Boy!

Bakura met Danny Boy on his last visit

Bakura takes out his handy dandy hammer and Danny boy takes out a toothpick

They get into the fight of the century… or not

Mother Hibbetetoo: Come on, we want to play bingo you young whippersnappers!

Eddie: TOOTHPICK MAN! 

Mother Hibbitetoo whacks Eddie with her cane

Eddie: DIE OLD BLOODY CRUSTY WOMAN!!!

Mother Hibbitetoo: I take pride in being old, crusty, and bloody!

Eddie: Really?

Mother Hibbitetoo: Yes indeed. 

Eddie and Mother Hibbitetoo start fighting with pillowcases and canes

Dora: B4.

Old Man Jenkins: Bingo!

Dora: I only called one number!

Old Man Jenkins: I told ye no good would come of you youngins and your fancee dansee flyin machines!

Vicki: Flying machines, where?

Marik: Can I have my Millennium Rod back now?

Vicki: THE MAGICAL GOLDEN BASEBALL BAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAY SORRY TO IT!!!! NOW!

Marik: Sorry… can I have it back now?

Vicki: Hmm… NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! NEVER!!! YOU'L NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! (starts to foam at mouth)

Dora: O57

Farmer Dill: I WIN!!!

Dora: You're supposed to say Bingo. And I only called two numbers, so you can't have possibly won.

Farmer Dill (is possessed now): La lalala! 

Rachel: Energy balls taste good…

Vicki: What? You mean those energy balls in DBZ.

Rachel: Yes. They taste like chicken.

Vicki: COOL! I'll join you!

Rachel and Vicki are off eating their energy balls (you know what I mean)

Farmer Dill: Lalalalala!

Christine: Lalalala, lalalala, Elmos world! Lalalala, lalalala, Elmos world!

Farmer Dill and Christine are singing songs from Elmos world together in a corner

Battle rages on

Vicki and Rachel are enjoying a new purple colored energy ball (you still know what I mean)

Buttercup appears riding a flying handkerchief (Buttercup from PPG)

Buttercup: When you wish, upon a star, there's no difference, who you are, but when you wish, upon a star your dreams, come trueeeeeeee!!!

Marik: That was off key, and it was out of tune. 

Buttercup: Really?

Marik: Yes, it goes, more like this….

Marik and Buttercup are singing in another corner

Yami: That's beautiful Marik.

Lori: Baka.

Yami: What?

Lori: I was talking about him…

Yami: You mean Marik; his song has touched my life, forever.

Lori: Oh my god.

Laura: DA MOOOSE!!!!

Vicki (stops eating): DA MOOSE!!!

Lori: Da moose?

Christine: DA MOOSE!!!!

Rachel (also stops eating): DA MOOSE!!!

MOOOOOOOSE!!!

Old people: AHHHHHHHH!!!

Retirement home disappears, old people disappear, Marik, Yami, and Bakura disappear, our heros must face DA MOOSE!!!

Vicki: It was all an illusion… I'M IN A BOX!!! IT IS PAM!!!

Laura: It is PAM!

Christine: It is PAM!

Rachel: It is PAM!

Lori: Its PAM?

Eldi/Nathan: PAM? PAM!!!!!!!!!

Warp hole appears

Huckleberry Fin comes out

Huckleberry (To the beat of that campfire song) Doo doo doo doo doo doo doo, doo dah, doo dah! AHHH!!!

Vicki: AIEEEEEEEEE!!! DA MOOSE!!!

Theme of the Magic Emperor is on (Lunar Legend)

Tinker bell Peter Pan and Captain Hook come out of the warp hole

Captain Hook: Oh Petey! 

Peter Pan: Oh Hooky!

Peter Pan and Captain Hook start to make out

Tinker Bell: -_-

Peter Pan and Captain Hook are still at it

Tinker Bell: COME FORTH! BRING FORTH THE FLYING MOOSES!!!! COME FORTH THE FASHION POLLYS!!! BRING FORTH the HOSTAGE!!!

Rachel: You can talk?

Tinker Bell: No shit Sherlock! 

Rachel: You have hurten my feelings!

Christine: Die fairy type thing!

Tinker Bell: Come and get me!

Christine: NO! You can fly.

Lori starts to do the polka with Eldi

Eddie is in awe

Vicki/Laura/Christine/Rachel prepare for attack

Vicki has (now it is hers) the magical golden baseball bat

Vicki: GET THE KETCHUP!

Laura Rachel Vicki and Christine take out their ketchup

And out of the warp hole came armies of………………………………………………………………………………..

Empress: Ahaha! You'll have to wait for chapter five to find out!  Oh, I'm sorry Lori, I said you'd be out of my story by the end of this chapter, well, I kinda need you for chapter 5. Feel special! Anyway, I'd like to give a special thanks to…

Blondie: To my random minded friend who has been behind me all the way for this story, and for her ideas. DA MOOSE!!!

CCSakura: Thanks for not killing me for putting you in my story. I'm pretty sure you'll be out of the story by chapter 5.  READ HER STORIES!!! They're totally S+S! (Except for one)

Silverviolinist16: Thanks for the encouragement, and the advice in that one review. (Oh, I luved those far side comics) GNOME  DANCE!!!

Eleanor: To my cannibal joke friend! For her encouragement, great sense of humor, and fantasies of punching Dora!

GoodcharlotteEZ27: Thanks for making me laugh, and giving me ideas for the next chapter. I'd also like to thank you for supporting Laura, Christine, and I in our campaign against Fashion Polly.

Wishinskies28: Slap me if I got your penname wrong! But, thanks any way for reading my story, and allowing me to put you in it. DBZ energy balls taste like chicken! ^__^

Empress: Slap me again if I forgot anyone, or if I spelt anyone elses penname wrong. I do that sometimes ya know. Short-term memory. Anyway, twinkies for all of youse! And twinkies for my reviewers! Yes, that means you, purplehotaru, silent whisper, blondie, and Kezika, oh I almost forgot, my newest reviewer, pretend blondish gr7! Hoyay! 

Hoyay is my new word. It is pronounced ho yeah! Read the next chappie to figure out what kind of army has come out of the warp hole.


	5. Death and Terror in Veggie Tale land

Disclaimer: I don't own rights to Dora the Explorer or any other characters that some other person already owns.  If I did I'd probably sell them on E-Bay. E-Bay is my friend. Oh, I don't own E-Bay either.

Empress: For those of you who go to Tohickon, and sit at my PG-13, and occasionally R, rated table, I did say I'd put an episode of Totally Tribal into this chapter, but I decided against it, for now.  MWAHAHAHAHA!

Back to the Story

And out of the warp hole came the…………………………………………………………

FLYING MOOSES! AND THE FASHION POLLYS!!!

Tinker Bell: Hahaha! You can't escape now! We've found you!

Peter Pan: Found who?

Captain Hook: The Empress, the flying monkey general, the ninja banana girl, the stamp licker, and uhhhh… the retarded children with them.

Dora: He, hee. I'm retarded!

Boots: WTF! WTF! This is fun!

Vicki: You're a crazy monkey.

Boots: I take after my uncle.

Vicki: You mean the one I killed with a Popsicle stick.

Boots: So that's what happened to him!

Christine: She already told you about that.

Vicki: How'd you know?

Christine: The wonders stamps can do for you.

Vicki: Laura? Did you give Christine more stamps?

Laura: Uhh… yes.

Vicki: Got anymore?

Laura: Yeppers! Stamps for everyone!

(FYI: If you lick stamps, you can get high on them, to understand this topic more, read blondie's story, How to go Home, just use find)

Vicki: Hey look! The Empress is advertising!

Rachel: Advertisements! YEAH! Stamps, I don't lick stamps.

Christine: If you start, you'll get addicted too!

Vicki: Stamp pads are still educational. (Quotes blondie's story)

Laura: I want to be a merchant when I grow up.

Rachel: Me too.

Christine: Kim Possible, call me, beep me, when ya want to…

Eddie: When you want to do what?

Christine: Uhhh… not what your thinking about.

Eddie: Beaver Dam.

Dora: YEAH!

Tinker Bell: KILL THEM!

Vicki: And I thought Tinker Bell was a nice little fairy! 

Nathan and Eldi randomly disappear

Vicki: Oh no. Our friends are gone.

Laura: Two of them.

Christine: They are in a happier place now.

Chalk Zone

~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

Snap: Hi.

Rudy: I'm an artist.

Eldi: Help us lord.

Nathan: CHALK!!!

Rudy: That's mine.

Eldi: MINE, MINE, MINE!

Penny:  The radius of a circle is 2.3 squared, soooo, the circumference is….

Eldi: NOOO! MATH!!!

Back to our story

Vicki: Yes, I'm sure they are in a happier place.

Christine: THE MOOSES!

The moose's are closing in to suck our heroines, (not the drug),  souls out!

Rachel: SAVE MY SOUL!

Laura: I HAVE TO BECOME A MERCHANT BEFORE MY SOUL IS EXTRACTED!  

Vicki (in a high pitched voice, you know what I'm talking about blondie): I am going to be a merchant when I grow up!

Rachel: HERE THEY COME!

Everyone (even Dora and Boots): AHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Jirrot: HIYA!

Mooses pause

Dora: What happened to you two?!

Jirrot: The food was tainted. So we got fused into one.

Vicki: That brings nasty thoughts to mind.

Jirrots Flashback

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jibie is eating truffles, Kirrot is eating potatoes

Kirrot to Jibie: Want to eat some potatoes?

Jibie to Kirrot: Only if you eat a truffle.

Kirrot: But, what if the prophecy comes true?

Jibie: What prophecy?

Kirrot: The prophecy of the Salsa.

Jibie: Ohhhhhhh, that prophecy. 

Jibie eats potatoes, and Kirrot eats truffles

They fuse together like the salsa prophecy said they would

________________________________________________HI_____________________________________________

Jirrot: Now we're… INVINCIBLE! Ok, maybe not. 

Eddie: Sooo, what kind of food do you like now?

Jirrot looks like it's thinking real hard, real hard.

Jirrot (in robot like voice): Overload, overload, overload.

Rachel: How bout Energy balls.

Jirrot: What kind?

Christine: Not the kind you're thinking of.

Jirrot: Can you read minds?

Christine: I don't know, I think that is her job.

Dora: You mean the Great Mind Reading One.

Vicki: Ya mean me! Well, I guess I can, sorta. Madame Sylvia is a hoax! A HOAX I SAY! That wioman was not dreaming of her "past life" but of a wheel barrel of cheese! 

Eddie: Wasn't she dreaming about a Victorian house and some guy stabbing her?

Vicki: Yeppers! A wheel barrel full of cheese.

Eddie: See, she is crazy.

Laura: I demand to differ.

Boots: You do?

Laura: Yes, I dooooo! 

Eddie: Go on.

Laura: Ahem. Zippety doo dah! Zippety may! My, oh my what a beautiful day!

Dora: That's a nice song. But I can sing better. Yankee Doodle went to town, a riding on a pony! He stuck an arrow in his head and called it macaroni!

Maxironi appears

Child: I had dinner with Max last night!

Other Child: Max?

Girls destined to die: MAXIRONI!

Maxironi: Here's the scoop! It's the new Mac and Cheese, keeping it real!

Laura: That's all wrong! The commercial for Maxironi is waaaaaaay different!

Maxironi: Oh. Gee, I'm sorry. Gasp! Is that… BOOTS! (Maxironi starts to bow to Boots)

Maxironi: I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy! 

Boots: O.O

Boots: Wow. I'm LOVED!

Dora: But, I loved you!

Maxironi: I'm still not worthy!

Vicki starts to kill the Girls destined to die with her magical golden baseball bat

(I told you they were destined to die!)

Maxironi: I'm frightened, those were my fangirls, I must go mourn. I swear, I  WILL KILL YOU, ummm, whats your name?

Vicki: Me? Call me your superior.

Maxironi: Oh, ok.  Lets try this again. I SWEAR, I'LL KILL YOU YOUR SUPERIOR!          

Laura: Death. 

Rachel (gets all possessed): One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.

Christine (gets possessed too): Three Rings for the Elven-Kings under the sky,

Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,

Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,

One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne

In the land of Mordor where the shadows lie.

Vicki: I knew they were obsessed, but this, this is insane.

Maxironi lies dead.

Eddie: What happened to him?

Laura: The purty poem must have killed him.

Rachel (still possessed): Mother Goose is my friend. 

Christine (still possessed): Go fish.

Rachel (still possessed): Teletubbies! Lala, Binky, Po, Cheese Nips!

Christine (still possessed): Lies all lies! You got their names wrong! The names are Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Lala, and PO!

(SP is equal to Still Possessed)

Rachel (SP): Hisssss. Gasp.

Christine (SP): Elmo will have you for this. Go at her boy!

Vicki: Lets use some stamps to bring Christine back from her loopy state.

Laura: Okies!

Lori: Have I been forgotten?

Laura: Yes.

Vicki: Just get the stamps Laura! Lori already feels sad inside.

Boots: I understand Lori. I have these feelings sometimes too. Especially when Dora gets all the credit for the adventures, when I'm the one who really did everything. I'm Doras stunt actor you know!

Lori: Really. Well, I'll just, uhh, bye.

Lori runs away.

Boots: I feel, sad inside.

Laura: I got the stamps! (Laura puts stamps in front of Christine.)

Christine: Stamps. STAMPS! (Christine is no longer possessed, but high, on stamps)

Rachel is till possessed

Vicki randomly finds a golden ring on the side of the road

Vicki: I think this will work.

Laura/Lori: Where the *&^% did that come from?!

Vicki: From the $%^&*&# side of the ROAD!

Laura/Lori: Oh, Is see. 

Vicki waves ring under Rachels nose 

Rachel: The ring of ALL power! Gee, thanks!

Vicki: Ring of ALL power?! Hmm, mine!

Rachel and Vicki high five for no apparent reason

Tinker Bell: What are you waiting for you *&^%$#@ animals?! ATTACK!

Mooses: Ok.

Jirrot: Lets go now! (Jirrot takes out Teleportation device) 

Coin Captor: Not so fast!

The Coin Captor looks a little bit like Card Captor Sakura, but it has green skin, and yellow eyes, not to mention a maroon jumpsuit on.

Coin Captor: I have Card Captor Sakura AND Delia! 

Laura: Not Delia!

Lori: Not Sakura!

Vicki: Not Delia!

Lori gives Vicki a look

Vicki: Or, SAKURA!

(Delia is Ferdinards brother, his BROTHER, meaning Delia is a boy, got it, get it, doubt it, always wanted to say that, any way)

Coin Captor: Yes, I have your friends and if you want them back, you'll have to face your greatest fears! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jirrot presses the lavendar button

Lori: NOOOOOOOOO!

Everyone is transported to Atlantis

Anna: Hi everyone!

Crew: ANNA! Where'd you come from?

Anna: Atlantis is my homeland, or should I say, home sea!

Lori: That wasn't funny. We must save Sakura! Come on you Baka's!

Vicki: We're under water!

Rachel: Did you just notice that?

Laura: We're underwater!

1 hour later

Christine: We're underwater!

Milo Thatch randomly come up to Lori and kisses her on the cheek.

Lori: Touch me again… and die.

Milo: But, I love you!

Lori: I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!

Milo: But I know you.

Laura: That is a scary thought.

Anna: Milo is the king of Atlantis, he is going to murder the queen of Atlantis, I think her name is Kida or something. Oh, he'll do this so he can lead a perfectly gay life with out her.

Vicki: Gay? Like Eddie?

Eddie: -_-

Lori: -_-U

Vicki: ^__^

Dora: Oops I did it again, oh no!

Dora's no longer invisible head set falls off

Boots: I told you she was alentless!

Crew: Come again?

Boots: She… LIP SINGS!

Vicki: So, what does she lip sing to?

Laura takes out C.D.

Crew looks at the CD closely

Crew: KIDS BOP 3!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!

Vicki cracks CD in half

Vicki: Wooggy woggy woggy! Grrr… AIEEEE!!! MOOOOO!!! HONK HONK!

Laura is shriveling up and growing back to size again

Christine is hyperventilating with a plastic bag, this is partially suffocating her, but she doesn't notice

Rachel is running around in a circle howling

The people of Atlantis come out to see what all the commotion is

Queen Kida or whatever her real name is: They are rabid. Kill them!

Anna: Uhh.. lets get you outta here, you are in trouble.

Vicki: Arggg! Harrity harr harr!

Jirrot: Lets go! (presses lavender button)

###########$$$$###########$$$$############$$$$#########$$$$###############$$$$#############$$$$

Now at the set of Veggie Tales

Bob: If you like to talk to potatoes, if a squash can make you smile, if you like to dance with tomatoes, have we got a show for you!

Veggies: Veggie Tales, Veggie Tales, Veggie Tales, Veggie Tales!

Eddie is eating Junior asparagus.

Eddie: Umm, asparagus! 

Christine and Vicki: Umm… fruitcake…

Junior: Help me… mommee!

Juniors mom: Oh my dear heavenly father!

Junior: Just say oh my god, kay?

Juniors dad: How dare you use the lords name in vain, Junior, I think you'll need to be spanked with a ping pong paddle board.

Junior: Anything but THAT!

Vicki: I'm under the impression that Junior is abused.

Christine: Me too.

Rachel: Agree, I do, agree.

Lori: What, the, he…

Dora: Hellmann is a brand of mayonnaise too!

Lori: Oh, you know what.

Dora: What?

Lori: BAKA!

Dora: You know, baka stands for beautiful apple krimpets agricultural.

Lori: BAKA!

Boots: Ham, ham, ham, ham, ham, ham, ham!

Vicki: Ham is nasty.

Dora: Ham stands for Hallucinating Agricultural Monkeys.

Laura: Really?

We'd like to interrupt this fan fiction for a public service report, actually it's a commercial, but that doesn't matter.

The Holy Cheese, aka Swiss cheese:  Hello kids! I'm the holy cheese, and you, well, you are a creature of some sort. Well, if this is sort of a quiz type thing. Umm, uhh, I FORGOT MY LINES!

Empress: CUT!

(Empress whispers something to the Holy Cheese)

Holy Cheese: Oh, yes. Are you a fan of Cardcaptor Sakura? Do you obsess over romance? Do you have a shrine for Sakura in your binder, closet, or someother place? If you said yes to most, or all, of these questions, well, you must read CCSakura's stories! There's a new one out, Illusion of Faith, it's a really good one. Help us out, CCSakura must get lots an lots of reviews, we need 100! OR MORE! YEAH! Anyway, a word from our sponsers.

Empress: The Holy cheese is stupid. But, you should still read CCSakura's stories. She might kill me for advertising, but, hey! COME BACK HERE WITH THAT SHEEP STATUE! IT IS MY FRIEND!

Back to the fan fiction.

Larry: Time for Silly songs with Larry, me,.

Vicki: Can we all sing along?

Lori: No way.

Laura: Yes way!

Christine is dealing stamps to a little carrot girl and twin peas, they are children

Christine: Just lick it and…

Bob: CHILDREN! Didn't you go to DARE class? You're not supposed to do drugs! Shame on you, selling drugs to small kids!

Christine: We're all an organization of Postal Stamp dealers. And because you now know our secret, you must become…

Crew (Not Lori): SALSA!

Bob: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The crew (without Lori) turns Bob to salsa, of course, they use some other veggies as well, no one will miss them or anything

Rachel: Now, LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

Crew (not Lori): I'm… coming out so ya better get this party started!

Lori: mourn, mourn, mourn.

Vicki: Are you alright?

Lori: Mourn. Sniff, we must save SAKURA-CHAN!

Laura: Why?

Lori: I'm not going to answer that.

Christine: Okies.

Larry: OH!!!!

The Crew (with Lori this time) and Larry: Everybodys got a water buffulo! Yours is fat and mine is slow!

Spiderman (theme from spiderman comes on): Watch out here comes the GREEN GOBLIN!

Batman appears

Batman: Look, it is cat woman! And Robin too!

Superman appears

Superman: Yes, Elmo. I agree to your terms. I will advertise while I beat evil.

Vicki (twitching): Beat… evil?

All sorts of bad guys from Batman, Superman, Spiderman, etc come out.

These "bad guys" start to attack Archibold

Superman: For a minute there I thought they were going to attack us! Hahahahaha!

Batman: Hahahaha!

Spiderman: Hahahahaha!

Robin: Don't you guys realize I have emotional needs? I'm going to the dark side! (walks over to the dark part of the kitchen stage type thing)

Bob (yes, he is turned to salsa): I couldn't afford to light the whole kitchen.

Half eaten Junior: Don't fight, it hurts others feelings.

Gandalf appears randomly

Gandalf: ENOUGH!

The great wizard zaps everyone away

Gandalf: That is so FUN! Come on everybody! I have the salsa! Ahahahaha! Ahahaha!

The rest of the fellowship appear

Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Sam: Raise the roof, raise the roof!

Gandalf is doing some odd disco dance

Legolas: Umm, salsa.

Bob: Don't eat me!

Legolas: AHHHHH!!! IT'S ALIVE!

Aragorn: I thought you got over that childhood fear!

Rachel was left behind with the fellowship

Rachel: My… my… hero's!

Pippin: Hi. I'm…

Rachel: You are Pippin. You're Sam, you're Merry, and you're Frodo, the RINGBEARER!

Frodo: I carry nothing!

Rachel pulls out her LOTR book

Rachel: You said that right here.

Frodo: Hey, does that say everything about me in it?

Rachel: It says lots of things about all of you.

Gandalf: Does it say anything about Saruman and me? Because if it does, it isn't true!

Rachel: Sure it isn't.

****************************YEAH TOMATOS********************CHEESY**********POOFS*******

To the rest of the crew

Eleanor appears on a chariot with fuzzy beets hooked on the end

Vicki: Yea!

Eleanor: I'm back in business! 

Laura: Wasn't anger management fun?

Eleanor: I gave a whole Yoga sermon to the fuzzy beets!

Chritine: Cooly oh. The Europeans rock the house.

Vicki: I side with the Africans; they are truly awesome.

Lori: Asia is my pick. 

Laura: Does this have anything to do with that you're from China.

Lori: Perhaps.

Vicki: Leo the lion! 

Laura: CANCER!

Lori: Cancer as in the disease, or as in the crab.

Laura: Cancer as in the crab who treats Chicken Pox.

Christine: I see.

Dora: Have I been forgotten?

Boots: I'm afraid so. But I still love you. I love you with all my heart.

Vicki: You mean this heart. (Is holding a tiny peanut)

Boots: MY HEART!

Eleanor: Isn't that a peanut.

Boots: What?

Vicki: You are a dunce.

Eleanor: That is a cool word.

Laura: No, feisty is a cool word.

Vicki: Doesn't it mean en chillada?

Christine: Yeah. Did anyone notice that Rachel and Anna are gone?

Vicki: I noticed, I also noticed that the salsa is gone.

The crew: SALSA!

Vicki: Fruitcake.

Vicki and Christine: Umm, fruitcake.

Lori: LOOOK!

The rest of everybody: What?

Lori: A castle!

In front of everyone is a castle

There is a sign in front of it that says:

            Beware

            Keep away

            I like peaches

            Oh

            This is the Coincaptors sacred castle

            I am anonymous

            Isn't that a cool word

            I think it is

            Seriously, that's my name

            My mother never liked me much

            In fact she dropped me on my head five times, on purpose

            At least, I think she did

            Maybe that was my grannie

            She always sided with my grandmother

            This place your proceeding to.. is really dangerous, don't go…

            Or else

            You will face

a) A horde of preppy cheerleaders

b) A candle stick

c) ME! 

Laura: Sounds like fun-

Vicki: Lets go!

Lori: Shouldn't we consider that warning?

Christine: Nah, why should we?

Lori: Well… the candlestick sounds manageable, but the horde of cheerleaders sounds pretty hard and we don't know who anonymous, do we?

Laura: Long sentence…

Dora: I'm frightened…. Lets not go…

Boots: Yah sissy!

Dora: I'm not a sister to anyone; I'm an only child…

Vicki: Who really gives, no one!!!

The crew moves toward the castle, but halfway there, a horde of preppy cheerleaders come out of no where

Brittany: There they are! 

(Note to Tohickon goers: This is not a real person, not Brittany from school, got it?)

Courtney: I'M NOT A CHEERLEADER!

Vicki: Yeah you are!

Courtney: No I'm not!

Vicki: You're wearing the outfit, and you have… pom poms… AHHH!!!!

Laura: Not… pom poms! 

Christine: It burns the flesh! It burns!!!!

Lori:  I think I'm gonna be sick!

Vicki: KETCHUP!

Vicki pours ketchup into Brittany's hair

Brittany: NOOOOOO!!! 

Sizzling sound is heard as Brittany melts

Vicki: Bulls eye!

Everyone gets out the ketchup and eventually all the cheerleaders are reduced to puddles

Lori: How is that even possible?

Dora: That was… s-s-s-s-scary!

Boots: I…. AGREE! HELP!

Dora: MOMMY!

Vicki in thought:  Torture…. Torture…torture Dora… torture Dora… torture Dora and Boots… yeah…

Vicki brings out the duct tape and wraps Dora and Boots together (brings nasty thoughts to mind) 

Vicki: Hahahahahaha! Now you have to come!

Boots: I told you we'd become closer by the end of this trip!

Laura starts cackling crazily

Christine: Want a stamp?

Laura is still cackling

Lori: You didn't take your pills… did you?

Laura: My pills… MY PILLS!!!!!!!!!

Vicki: My life ambition is to  live in a mental hospital for at least a year…

Laura: MY PILLS!!!! MY PILLS!!!

Vicki: Straight jackets look sexy on me….

Laura: Lets go.

Everyone proceeds

A candlestick appears from the sky

Vicki: Alas! It tis the holy candlestick… wait, there aren't any holes in it… darn it.

Lori: Lets trample it.

Laura: It's speaking to me!

Vicki: Me too!

Christine: What's it saying?

Lori: I don't even want to know.

Laura: It is saying…. That it won't let us through.. until we give it some orange peels in lentil sauce

Vicki: I always have a can of those in my pocket!

Christine: Vicki keeps everything in her pockets!

Lori: What else do you have in there?

Vicki: Pens, money, stamps, packets of sugar, salt, butter, staples, scissors, quarters, salad dressing, ketchup, a yoyo, my pet monkey, my Sims game, my death warrant, my wanted sign, a lighter, a microphone, a wig, a beetle, some medications,  a broken  pen cap,  a gameboy, some lint, bacon, marmalade, lipstick, lip gloss, fools gold, chemicals, my order form for my nukes, my nukes, a suitcase…..

Lori: I'm convinced! You're a lunatic!

Vicki: I always strive to be one! Hmm… I'll take this candlestick, might need it later on.

Laura: Yeah.

Christine: Stamps…

Anonymous:  HI! My name is Fredrick; call me Rick.

Vicki: ello!

Rick: don't do that again!

Rick was about three feet tall, and he was a stork

Laura: What… are you?

Rick: I am a well-educated stork. I know perfectly well by the way, tat 6 plus 6 plus 6 equals, the devil.

Vicki: I guess so… hey, that makes sense! I always knew 19 was an evil number!

Lori: 6+6+6 equals 18 you bakas!

Laura: How do you know?

Lori: I used my brain, and a calculator!

Vicki: That's, MR. MATH! You stole him!

Lori: NO! I didn't!

Laura: She's in denial!

Christine: NO, I think that is Lori calculator…

Vicki: Lets see, Mr. Math had the, my middle numbers won't work disease. So if that calculator's middle numbers won't work, ITS MR MATH!

Lori: Lets see…

Rick steals the calculator

Rick: You'll never know now!

Rick throws the calculator into a river (yeppers, it's a RANDOM river)

Dora: This feels very uncomfortable.

Boots: I feel an odd sense, of triumph. 

Vicki: Now it's my turn to be sick.

Everyone passes Rick

Rick: I'm supposed to be big and tough! You can't just pass me! What can I do to make you notice me.

Vicki: Get high.

Rick: What?

Laura: What Vicki means is, grow taller.

Christine: I think Vicki means get high on stamps.

Lori: Well I don't.

Vicki: I don't even know what I meant.

Everyone waddles on

Jirrot: Am I being ignored?

Crew: Yes.

Jirrot: Fine. 

Jirrot pushes lavender button.

Everyone is teleported to the top of the castle

The flying moose's and the fashion Polly's attack, and all are vanquished when…

Vicki: If   tomorrow all my empire was gone, that I worked for all my life, and I had to start again, with just my nukes and my ugly wife?

Laura: I thank my lucky star, to be living here today, cause that flag still stands for freedom, and I'll burn it anyway!

Christine: And I'm a proud member of the federation, where at least I know I can get illegally high! And I'll eventually forget the ones who died who tried to conquer us!

Lori: What the heck….  And I'll proudly lie down… under a tree and thank it for my oxygen… because I love the air I breathe today!

Crew: GOD BLESS THE F.O.E!!!!!!!

Flying moose's and Fashion Polly's poof into dust

Vicki: That was beautiful!

Tinker Bell: Peter, Hook, get em!

Peter Pan: Oh Hooky…

Captain Hook: Wanderer! (Slaps Peter Pan)

Vicki: Oh my god, Laura…  that was really nasty!!!!

Laura: 'Wanderer' what's that supposed to mean?

Lori: I'm going to be really, really, really ill.

Christine: What are we talking about?

Tinker Bell: I told you guys not to get sexual!!!!

Peter Pan: Sorry, but you know after I eat  carrots I always feel a bit horny!

Vicki: Totally inappropriate! 

Christine:  Twitch, twitch 

Tinker Bell: Let's try this again… ATTACK! 

Peter Pan: DIE!!

Vicki hits Captain Hook on the head; he is whacked into the warp hole again

Peter Pan: NOOOO!!!!!

Laura: KETCHUP!

Peter Pan is now lost in the warp hole

Tinker Bell: Damn it…  I wanted to beat you guys!!! 

Eddie: Bark, bark, and bark! Drizzle, drizzle!!!

Vicki: Woogy woogy woogy! We win!!!

Tinker Bell: Not yet… you still got me!

Vicki: Oh yea!

Tinker Bell: Yea.

Laura:  Once upon a time… Tinker Bell died.

Tinker Bell drops dead

Tinker Bell: Damn.

Vicki: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Laura: Ahaha Ahaha Ahaha Ahaha!

Christine: Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee.

Lori: Cackle cackle; lets go save Sakura!

Vicki: AND Delia!

Lori: Yea, him to.

Lori: LOOK! It's Sakura! And Delia…

Vicki: OH NO! IT'S THE COINCAPTOR!!!!! AHHH!!! Lets get it!

Coincaptor: Thought you'de beat me so easily did ya?

Vicki: Actually, yes.

Laura: I agree…

Coincaptor: well… you're stupider than I thought!

Vicki: YAHOO!

Laura: I'll start! If tomorrow all my empire was gone, I had worked for all my life, And I had to start again with just my nukes and my ugly wife?

Vicki: I thank my lucky stars, to be living here today, cause that flag still stands for freedom, and I'll burn it anyway!

Christine: And I'm proud to be part of the federation! Where at least I know I can get illegally high! And I'll eventually forget the ones who died when they tried conquer us!

Eleanor: And I'll proudly lie down under a tree, and thank it for my oxygen! Cause I really love the air I breathe…

Crew: GOD BLESS THE F.O.E!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Coincaptor: God save us!!!!!! 

Evil shower demon comes and takes the Coincaptor away

Crew: YAHOOOOOOOOOOOO OHHHHHHHH!!!!

Ferdinard comes and saves Delia, but it is to late, for the Shower demon has taken Delia's soul away.

Shower Demon: I'm FREE!!!!

Shower demon takes the soul of Jirrot away.

Jirrot: Before I die… I agree… you do look sexy in a straight jacket.

Vicki: Thanks!

Jirrot dies

Vicki: In the name of this random hair brush! Leave us alone!!!!

Shower Demon: Fine, I'll go possess a shower…

Shower Demon disappears

Crew: YEAH!!!!

Eleanor: You know what… die Dora! 

Eleanor cracks Dora's neck

Dora: Shit.

Boots: Dora… I wanted to… I wanted to… with you…

Vicki: GROSSNESS ON A STICK!!!!

Boots: Love sees no species!

Vicki: Wrong…love sees no age… or gender! I don't really support the whole Peter Pan Captain Hook thing though.

Laura: Who does?

Eddie: I do!

Eddie: Boots, I wanted to make out with you!!!!

Boots: AHHHH!!!!!

Connor appears randomly

Connor injects Boots with many different poisons; Boots is dead

Eddie: COOL! CONNOR! I love YOU! In that special way.

Connor: Same here. 

(Connor and Eddie start to make out; then they disappear)

Vicki: I never knew Eddie was a homo. 

Lori: I did.

Vicki: You did?

Lori: No.

Crew: Lets GO! Lets go make a headquarters!!!

And so ends… chapter five.

Empress: I'm going to post that song up above on my home page. Sorry all you Patriots out there… its just, we had to sing that song for graduation, sooo… I had to make fun of it. Any ways… sorry for the long wait folks!

F.O.E= Federation of Evil


	6. Travel to Toonami And evil chipmunks!

Lawyers: GET BACK HERE YOU CRAZED LUNATIC!!!!!

Empress: I'M NOT A LUNATIC!!!!! BWAAAAAAAAAAA!!! 

Lawyers: WE'LL GET YOU!!!!

Empress: FINE!!!! I don't own anyone other than my "crew".

Lawyers: We'll get you next time!

Empress: You'll never take me alive!!!! 

@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#Smileyougotfrenchs#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#

Last time we left off at the Coincaptors Castle. Well we teleported away from there and are now at the land of Veggie Tales again. Yes, Bob is still Mexican salsa.

Rachel: Hi guys!

Saruman: Hey Rachel.

Rachel: Hey Saruman.

Vikki (I'm spelling my name different haha): Hmmm… I sense something wrong.

Saruman and Rachel jump off the counter and disappear. 

Laura: Do I want to know?

Lori: Probably not.

Lori randomly disappears

Vikki: ME!!! I want to be next!!!!

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())())()())()()()()()()()

Land of the Chipmunks

Lori: Hello… you guys look hungry…

Chipmunks: squeak squeak!!

Lori: I'll just be… * starts running *

Chipmunks chase after her

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Feliz Navidad ++++++++++++++++++++++++

Eleanor: I'm not sure… where did she really go?

Rachel: * is making out with Legolas * Oh! Hi guys!

Vikki: Didn't you just go down there with Saruman?

Rachel: Huh? OH! No, that was Gandalf dressed up like me! He used some kind of magic spell to look like me.

Eleanor: Why'd he do that?

Rachel: He has his own reasons…

Frodo: I GOT GANDALFS DIARY!!!!

All the hobbits race towards Frodo

Vikki: Don't you want to go?

Rachel: Already read it. Stuff about Saruman, nasty, just nasty.

Laura: I see.

Eleanor: *already read the diary * OMFG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rachel: I told you soooooo!!! Oh, gotta go!!!!

Legolas: ^_^

Saruman (whose somewhere below the counter): OMFG!!!!!!! WHY YOU LITTLE F&*(^%G NOVICE OF A WIZARD!!!!!!

Gandalf runs towards a singing Larry, his "spell" clearly broken

Rachel and Legolas "disappeared"

Vikki: Lets bust this joint!

Laura: Yeah!

Eleanor: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… everybody's got a water buffalo! Yours is fat and mine is slow! 

Vikki: Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb!

Eleanor: Mary had a….

Laura: NOOOOOO!!! That song you like to sing, with the ram, Mary, and the little lamb, IT'S NASTY!!!!!

Eleanor: Heeheehee…

Bob: Hey, stop eating me!!!  

Pippin: But, I have to eat chips with salsa while violating Gandalfs privacy by reading his diary!

Bob: There's definitely a verse about this! Violating someone's privacy is really mean.

Vikki: Lets go have a party for Dora's death.

Eleanor: But Jirrot died! It had the teleportation device!

Lemerd: What, you mean this teleportation device??!!!

Vikki: Who the hell are you!?

Lemerd: I'm Lemerd; I like pie! ^__^

Vikki: I'm so proud of you.

Eleanor: If you have a teleportation device… GIMMIE!!!

Lemerd: That is mean; we'll be deciding where you have the party, lets see… oh! These people are friendly!

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Mega Man land

Lan: Who are you guys?

Lemerd: Oh, wrong place.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Dragon Ball Z land

Goku: What the hell???

Majin Buu :BWAAAAAAAA !!!!!!! 

Lemerd: Sorry!

Goku: Go away! We're trying to kill each other, duh!

Lemerd: KILLING ISN'T NICE!!!!

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Kenshin land (sounds really weird, huh?)

Kenshin: Hello; again? Uh, who are your friends, Lemerd?

Lemerd: They'll introduce themselves, cause I don't know them!!!

Sanosuke (is that the correct spelling?): Okay…

The crew introduce themselves

Lemerd: Who are your friends?

Kenshin: They just came here.  They're a bit creepy.

Ms. Frizzle: HI everyone! 

Arnold: I have a bad feeling about this!

Yuske: Uh, where are we?

Ms. Frizzle: (music plays) Kenshin land!!!!

Hanh appears

Hanh: HI!!!

Crew: HI HANH!!!! 

Hanh: What happened to Dora?

Eleanor: How'd you know about … * dun dun dun *…Her… 

Hanh: * takes out a TV * we were watching you!

Laura: That is cool!

Sanosuke: What is it again?

Hanh: A… TV!!!

Kenshin: Wow…

Vikki: It's not that cool!!!!

Eleanor: Yeah.

Vikki: HEY! Lets have our party here!

Yuske: A party for what?

Eleanor: Dora's DEATH!

Kenshin: How'd she die?

Vikki: Weren't you watching!? The shower demon got her, and Boots! And Jirrot!

Kenshin: And we're happy about that?

Laura: NO duh!

Eleanor: Everyone is!

Sanosuke: Well, I'm in if you're in!

Hanh: I am in! 

Everyone: YEAH!!! LETS PARTY!!!

Yuske: You said something about a demon, a 'shower demon'?

Vikki: (gets all possessed like) Yes, the legendary shower demon. It is said that this EVIL demon will EVILLY possess perfectly innocent showers. The poor little showers, in their innocence… and cleanliness. Those shower demons put showers world wide in danger; it is EVIL, EVIL, and EVIL. Will you accompany me as I tell the story, of the… EVIL shower demon, Laura?

Laura: Of course.  Dun, dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun… (Laura continues this)

Vikki: In a land of demons, there are many, demon thingies, they like, to possess humans. But, some certain demons were different, like one, who was born with a red glowing nose. His father hid this red glowing nose, but when the other reindeers found out they bullied the 'outcast'. 

Laura: Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun…

Vikki: So Santa Claus later let the outcast be part of his sled team. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough, and the outcast began to possess showers. So, the demon became known as the murderous SHOWER DEMON!!!!!!!! * lights flicker *

Everyone: AHHHH!!! AHHHH!!! AHHHHH!!! AHHH! (Everyone takes a breath) AHHHHHH!! AHHH!!! AHHHHH!!! 

Eleanor: That story sounds oddly familiar.

Laura: dun dun dun! 

Kenshin: Don't you find it weird that the lights flickered? And, we're outside?

Lemerd: @_@

Sanosuke: Whats up with him?

Kenshin: OH! He's the guy that was confused by 'big words'.

Vikki: weird, and outside are 'big words'?

Kenshin: Lets move on, shall we?

Yuske: Are you sure this is really a demon? Because it sounds to me like it's more of a plumbing problem.

Vikki: You dare test my knowledge of the… SHOWER DEMON!!!!

Yuske: Yes, I do. I'm a spirit detective.

Laura: Really? Uh oh…

Eleanor: AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHH!!! AHHHHH!!!

Vikki: Ahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahaha! * pauses * Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Laura: Lets run away!

Vikki: Yuske?

Yuske: What?

Vikki: Do you have a pet dog named Foofy?

Yuske: No, why do you ask?

Eleanor: RANDOM THOUGHT!

Hanh: Hi Sano!

Sanosuke: Hi…. Hanh.

Hanh: ^___^

Yuske: You guys seem pretty suspicious… are you demons, or are you connected to any of these incidents?

Vikki: HE'S A COP! RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!

Lemerd: Lalalalala, lalalalala!

Eleanor: Shut the f&^k up and gimme that thing!

Lemerd: That was mean. And… you didn't say please!

Eleanor: Go to hell! * kicks Lemerd and takes the teleportation device * I GOT IT!!!

Crew: Does High five

Lemerd: Owies!

Yuske: Now I think I'll have to take you guys in!

Vikki: You'll never take me alive! * foams a bit *

Crew: Teleports to the Shower Demons bungalow

Shower Demon: Loook at the tasty morsels!

Eleanor: Some peeps in Kenshin land don't believe in you.

Shower Demon: Thankssssss for the tip. * shower demon disappears *

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Kenshin Land&&&&&&&&&&&^^this is fun!&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kenshin: Hello? Who are you?

Shower Demon: I am the SHOWER DEMON!

Yuske: Sure you are! The shower demon is a tale those stupid girls made up!

Hanh: I resent that!

Yuske: Too BAD!

Shower Demon: Eat my shower scum!

Shower demon eats Yuske

Yuske: HEY! That's not supposed to happen!

(sorry fans of yu yu hakasho, Yuske was asking for it!)

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@WEEEEEEEE@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Back to the bungalow

Lori: Die evil chipmunks!

Chipmunks: Sacrifice, sacrifice, sacrifice!

Laura: Look! Its Lori! 

Eleanor: And shes is being carried away by a bunch of carnivorous chipmunks!

Vikki: COOL!

Crew: pauses

Crew: AHHHHHH!!! Let's go save her!

Everyone does that dramatic bay watch run over to Lori

Lori: Holy!

Vikki: Hi Lori!

Lori: Help me you bakas!

Laura: Say sorry first.

Lori: No.

Laura: Yes.

Eleanor: Just say it!

Lori: FINE! Sorry.

Vikki: YEAH!

Eleanor teleports the crew, including Lori, to CCS land.

Eleanor: Bye Lori!

Lori: Where are we?

Vikki: Your favorite place in the whole wide world!

Lori: Which is?

Laura: CCS land!

Everyone: YEAH!

Vikki: Lets have a party now!

(Crew is in the middle of a street)

Lori: Yeah, party in the middle of the street, smart, LETS GO FIND SAKURA!

Vikki: Okay, what's this button do? * Presses red button that says Do Not Push)

****************************WE wish you a merry Hanukah we wish you a merry Hanukah********************

What will happen! What does the big red button do????? All will be found out in the next episode of… *MORE MUSIC *

Vikki meets DORA!!! Kids clap.

 Yes, and everyone, I have a new story out, worse than this one I think, we'll see, right? It's full of random things, like flying pineapples, and a rabid pikachu who wants nothing but to eat Laura for breakfast. C-ya's l8ters!!! 

Empress: I'D LIKE TO GIVE MY GR8TEST APOLOGIES 2 HANH, 4 SPELLING HER NAME WRONG!!!! The first time. AND I'D LIKE TO THANK JEZIKA FOR MEANLY POINTING THAT OUT TO ME!!!!!  Yes, and I'd like to slap Vegeta across the face for making fun of my journal of randomness. Grrr… I'LL CHOP YOU UP INTO LITTLE PIECES WITH SCISSORS AND THEN BOIL YOU IN A POT AT PRECISELY 450 DEGRESS F!!!!  

Note to you: Empress gets very angry at times and may start to threat people with long and detailed notes, sometimes coded.

Empress:  I'd also like to say sorries to MAJIN Buu for spelling his name wrong. SORRY!!!! If majin buu complains he'll be put into the stew along with Vegeta! Oh yea, and this is the third time I've edited this story, it seems I spelt Vegeta's name wrong, IN YOUR FACE!!! AHAHA AHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHA! I feel better now.  And lastly, as I mentioned before, read my newest story, or suffer the consequences!!! You'll ALSO be thrown into the DBZ stew! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahhahhahaha * deep breath * Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Go fish with Mr Cheeto, Clifford, and a ...

Go Fish, Mr. Cheetos, Clifford the big red dog, and a Soap Opera?

Empress: Sing; sing a song, its never wrong! JUST SING A SONG!!!!! Oh, hello everyone! Welcome to… drum roll please, DORA 7!!!! * Everyone claps * Yes, I don't own rights to anything but some stuff, was that a confusing sentence? Good. Now,  read on!!!!

Lori: NOOOOOOoooooooooo!!!

Laura: O_o

Vikki: WEEEEEEEE!!!!

Christine: Hi everyone! 

Eleanor: Where have you been?

Christine: Sleeping.

Lori: Then, how come your not still at the castle?

Christine: I don't know!

Vikki: Where are we?

Mr. Cheeto (not noticing our hero's, or heroines): All right, here's the plan. We sneak all these cheeto's to Emily Elizabeth, and she'll give them to small children.  Then the small children will be twistified.

Vikki: What's that mean?

Mr. Cheeto: Who are you? And why are you listening to our secret plans?

Laura: We accidentally got transported here.

Lori: Because of baka Vikki!

Vikki: * can't read script *

Christine: Are you an illegal association too?

Mr. Cheeto: Yes. 

Vikki: We sell stamps, and pens.

Mr. Cheeto: Oh, really, well, we're not going to let you get out of this one, alive! Lets play, GO FISH!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Doomed, we're all Doomed%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

At the counter of Veggie land

Rachel and Merry: * are making out *

Legolas: * walks in *

Legolas: How could you Rachel, I thought you loved… ME!!!!

Rachel: Its not what it looks like!

Legolas: Then, what is it?! 

Merry: A pot roast!

Rachel: Leggy!

Legolas: And I used to love you!

Rachel: I still love you!

Merry: Love this, love that, love my foot!

Legolas: Eww, no!

Rachel: Legolas, it really, is a, misunderstanding! 

Legolas: * is crying * I should have never of left mother!

Frodo: * pops in * This should be taken to a expert… like… (Drum roll) DR. PHIL!

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Back to the game of Go Fish

Mr. Cheeto: Do you have, a, Freddie Fish?

Vikki: Damn you! Here you go!

Laura: I shall avenge you Vikki! Mr. Cheeto, do you have… a Trenton Trout!?

Mr. Cheeto: NO! Hah! GO FISH!!!

Laura: Curses.

Eleanor: Don't be afraid to curse. Just let it all out. 

Laura: **(&^%$%##!@ you friggin &**(^^$#$&*^% Mr. Cheeto… I think you should go to *(&$%^# %^%*%^%!!!!

Christine: Couldn't of said it better myself!

Lori: My dictionary is fried! 

Vikki: Which one?

Lori: Webster's!

Christine: NOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOooooooo!!!!

Eleanor: What's the matter?

Christine: Zah ebsters' as I end, y end!!!!!!!! Bahhhhhhhh!!!! WAAAAAAAAAaaaaaAAAAaaaa!

Lori: What?

Vikki: She said: The Webster's' was her friend, her friend!  Bah! Wa!

Eleanor: I see.

Christine: * takes a moment to compose herself * I'm okay.

Mr. Cheeto: It's your turn Bartholomew. 

Bartholomew: Okay!!!! Do you, Lori, have a Goldy goldfish?

Lori: Yes… dammit.

Vikki: What was that?

Lori: Darn it!

Lori: Alright: I chose you! Mr. Cheeto, do you have… a Silly Swordfish?

Mr. Cheeto: In fact I do!!! You won't get away with this!!!

5 minutes later

Standings:

Mr. Cheeto-----15 matches

Bartholomew-----7 matches

Vikki-----1 match

Christine-----6 matches

Eleanor-----11 matches

Lori-----81.5 squared matches

Mr. Cheeto: I still don't get how you can have 80.5 squared matches…

Vikki: Mr. Cheeto, you're cheating! I only have one match! 

Laura: Yeah, and how come Lori's winning!?

Lori: Because, I believe in myself.

Vikki: Really? But same here! I believe in myself, and I only have one match.

Eleanor: That's not a match.

Vikki: Yesss… it is!!!

Lori: That's a Freddie fish and a Goldy goldfish.

Vikki: Oh, whoops! *  Blushes *

Mr. Cheeto:  Hah! Do you have a Freddie Fish Vikki?

Vikki: Haha! Go fish!

Mr. Cheeto: You do have one.

Vikki: Than why'd you ask?

Mr. Cheeto: Because, that's how you play the game!

Vikki: I like to bend the rules.

Mr. Cheeto: Same here!

Lori: * gasps *

Vikki: Cheese.

Lori: * gasps again *

Vikki: I like pie… a lot…

Laura: Now it's my turn to gasp. * gasps * Heehee, that was fun.

Eleanor: You're a cheater Mr. Cheeto!

Mr. Cheeto: That's why the call me Cheatin Cheeto.

Christine: Whose 'they'?

Clifford and Emily Elizabeth bust the wall down.

Emily Elizabeth (EE): Us!

Clifford: DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME AGAIN! Shut up mortal! Mwaaaaaahahahahaha!

Vikki: That was psycho!

Clifford: Please, noooo… this is my life! NOT ANYMORE!

Everyone: What is wrong with him???

EE: He has split personalities. Thus, he has a dark side. 

Everyone: Sweet.

Vikki: Just like me!

Everyone: What?

Vikki: Cough cough, nothing, nothing…  that was close…

EE: We've come for the merchandise.

Christine: Not so fast! WE sell the merchandise, not you!

EE: What merchandise.

Vikki: Stamps, and pens. The pens come in pink, purple, red, blue, black, orange, peach, Mountainous purple, green, and purple.

Lori: You said purple at least three times.

Vikki: I know.

Lori: -_-U

Vikki: Die EE!

EE: Huh?

Everyone shoots ketchup at EE

EE: My leather skirt! Oh, crud. The mafia will get you!  X.x

Clifford (dark side) : The mafia is after you. My poor little EE! And her leather skirt.

Eleanor: How'd you know it was leather?

Clifford: I can explain!

Mafia: Die everyone!

Police: We got ya!

Vikki: AHHHHHHH!!!

Eleanor: * pushes button *

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Are you enjoying this story?&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Everyone: * is somewhere *

Cheesycheesycheesycheesycheesypeachesandcreampeachesandcreamsaltsaltsaltsaltpepperpepperpepperpepperfunkyvegtable

Back to our "soap opera"

Dr. Phil: What seems to be the problem here?

Frodo: Tell him. * gets popcorn out *

Legolas: Rachel, was my girlfriend…

Merry: Emphasis on 'WAS'.

Legolas:  As I was saying… Rachel was my girlfriend. And then she stared to make out with, _him_!

Rachel: I was… I was… being blackmailed! There I said it.

Merry: Darn it!!! It's out. But you'll never know what I'm gonna do to get back at you.

Dr. Phil: What are you going to do?

Merry: I'm going to  secretly join a mafia, and Legolas and Rachel won't know. Tgen I'll get my mafia friends to go torture them.

Legolas: Great plan smarty. Now we know what your going to do!

Merry: You're sooooooo stupid.

Legolas: I'm stupid? I'm flawless. * smiles at the "camera" *

Dr. Phil: * is copying everything down * It seems to me you should go and talk to eachother. Then, tell Merry how you feel. Then, Rachel and Legolas can get married and live happily ever after.

Merry: No one every lives 'happily every after' on a soap opera.

Dr. Phil: No duh!

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Back to out heros, or are they?

Dora: I'm back!!!! And your back in my land!

Boots: Me TOO!

Crew: NOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOO!!!

Vkki: HOW!?

Christine: This calls for stamps!

Dora: Lets go to play park and I'll accomplish my dream of  crossing the monkey bars.

Boots: Say map!

Everyone: *is silent *

Map: * comes out anyway *

Everyoine tackles the map.

Vikki uses flamethrower

Vikki: YOUR NEXT!!!!

Dora: * not paying attention * We can stomp our feet, really really hard.

Grumpy old troll:  * singing * If you want to over my bridge, all you have to do is this, all you have to do is this, all you have to do is this.

Vikki: what Bridge? * Uses flamethrower on everything *

Everything is burnt, but it magically grows back. 

 Dora: Bad lady! * takes flamethrower *

Vikki: WAAAAAAH!

Vikki goes and hides in the bushes.

Tiko: Mi camira!

Laura: Stupid creature.

Christine: Stamps.

Lori: Can we leave, now, please.

Empress appears

Empress: HI! I've decided to…….

Crew: Let us go home!?

Empress: Go make a cheeseburger without the cheese!!!

Empress disappears.

Empress appears again

Empress: I forgot, Dora will soon be pelted with falling  angel fish, and Boots, your destiny is to be killed by a man with a pumpkin head.

Empress disappears, again.

Vikki: *in bushes * * is talking to herself *

Dora:  * looks up * Angelfish?

Angelfish start to rain down from above.

Dora: AHHHHHH!!! Dora dies again.

Vikki: * in a costume of a person with a pumpkin head * DIE!!!! * uses the new and improved flamethrower to kill Boots, and Tiko.

Mighty Red Chicken: You have destroyed my home land. Therefore you all will be banished from this land. Now, leave!

Everyone: Okay.

Eleanor: Alright, cross your finger this will take us home. * pushes button *

**********************&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**************************************

Rachel: I'm sorry Legolas. 

Legolas: I'm not Legolas.  * Orlando Bloom takes off his Legolas costume *

A bunch of crazy fan girls appear.

Rachel: Where Legolas?!

Orlando: I… don't know?

Rachel: Yes, you do.

Merry: I'm confused.

Orlando: Me too.

Empress appears: I thought you were Legolas!

Rachel: No, he's not Legolas. * looks angry *

Empress: * Makes Orlando disappear * * Legolas appears *

Legolas: That was weird.

Empress: Lets all go to Burger King.

Legolas: BK you got it!

Rachel: Never again.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^SMILEYOUGOTFRENCHS^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Everyone has been teleported to a mysterious and weird place.

Vikki: * is nowhere to be seen *

Laura: Wheres Vikki?

Christine: * was teleported to Burger King with Legolas, Rachel, and Empress * Yippee!!! 

Lori: Maybe she was abducted by aliens and dissected with interesting tools. * cackles *

Eleanor: And we thought you were sane!

Anna: *appears * Whoa. Hi peeps!

Everyone: Hi!

Anna: Where's Vikki, and Christine?

Eleanor: I don't know.

Laura: Christine got teleported somewhere; and Vikki disappeared when we teleported here.

Lori: Vikki was abducted by aliens! Hahahahahahaha!

5 flying monkeys approach our friends

Monkey 1: How dare you be happy at the misfortunes of Empress Vikki!

Laura: Don't I know you?

Monkey 2: OH! These are the Empress' comrades! 

Monkey 3: Ah, yes!

Monkey 1: My greatest apologies! Don't tell the Empress, I'll never get that promotion!

Monkey 2: I see. General Laura, of the monkeys! 

(all five monkeys grin stupidly )

Monkey 1: Lori criminal mastermind. The one who devises all the plans! 

Monkey 3: Anna; the physic of the group. You  predict what the enemy will do, AND you talk to lifeless objects! 

Monkey 2: You live in Atlantis!

Anna: True!

Monkey 4: Eleanor! The artist and apple juice dealer. 

Eleanor: *blushes * Oh chucks!

Monkey 5: *silence *

5 minutes later

Monkey 5: * silence *

Monkey 2: He doesn't talk much.

Everyone: Noticed.

Monkey 4: Where's the Certified illegal Stamp Dealer?

Eleanor: I don know. And they don either!

Monkey 4: Oh well!  We'll take  you to the palace.

Anna: Where are we?

Monkey 5: * silence *

Monkey 1: You're in World 53.

Everyone:???????@_@???????

Monkey 1: A figment of the Empress' imagination. 

Lori: So we're in Vikki's mind?

Monkey 2: No. This is a parallel universe. Vikki made this World.

Lori: That makes no sense.

Monkey 5: *silence *

Monkey 4: Neither does this… * starts to dance *

Monkey 3: My little pony my little pony race you to the cotton candy shop!

Laura: True, that makes no sense.

Lori: Grrr…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Rachel and Christine: BK you got it! 

Rachel: I want a mighty kids meal.

Christine: Oh oh oh oh oh!!! I want one too!

Cashier: And I want a good job. 

Legolas: Didn't you ever go to college?

Cashier: NO!!! * cries * 

Rachel:  Its alright, lets talk this out.

Cashier: It all started in my childhood….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Monkey 4: We'll take you to the Empress, we'll carry you.

Monkeys fly off with the girls

Over and out

+=++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++=++++++=

I bid you all happy camping season. FeLiz Navidad.

I'd like to tell you all we're so proud of you all. And good luck to Dany. We all hope you escape that venomous Dora the Explorer. Yes, for your information, I did destroy the Secret base of the flying mooses. The one at Brant Beach.

One last thing: DOWN WITH FASHION POLLY AND PUT THE FLYING MEESE TO SLEEP!!!

Thankies.

-


End file.
